Logan and Camille
by iluvBTR166
Summary: He could manipulate her, not that he would though. But when good boy Logan goes bad he wants trouble, sex, and drugs . Camille has open arms, but is open arms good wit a bad boy around. Will Camille be manipulated? Can she help him? The band? COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge In Dialouge

Logan could manipulate her, not that he would of course. But when the traumatizing events take place, he goes back to his old ways. That bad boy that was always hidden away for the better comes out. Now Logans out for 3 things. Trouble, Sex, and Drugs and Camille is right with open arms. But sometimes open arms arents that safe when it comes to bad boys. Will Camille let Logan get to her. Will he take advantage of her? Can she help him? What does the band thing? And most importantly, what happens in the end.

Enjoy the story and I take any request for the guys romances! If their are grammer errors i am truly sorry. I try my best. I dont own anything but Im sure you knew that. I have 1 Jatie story and Jamille story that both have sequels. The Rated M part comes later in the story

You can skip the prolouge but I really wouldnt because you will get the story better. Just read it.

3rd Person View (Prolougeish)

Innocents is what you could call Logan and Camilles relationship right now. Not that it was a bad thing, I mean they were 17 years old and truthfully, Los Angeles was full of sex scandals and you rarley found people that didnt either need to go to rehab or get their plastic surgery redone. Logan wasn't ready for that kind of commitment and Camille was ready well because she was head over heels for Logan and had the deepest love for him and she knew she was ready to embrace it but she could wait for someone she loved.

Logan, about to go on his second tour was sky rocketing to the heights of success along with Kendall, James, and Carlos. 2 Albums had been released and they were working on promoting the 2nd song on the album titled Paralyzed. All boys ecstatic about leaving on another tour and seeing their millions of billions of fans couldnt wait to jump on the private jet to go to the NetherLands then to Sweden and the other third world countrys around the world.

Kendall would miss Jo and Logan would miss Camille but theey would be back soon. And then James would miss checkin out the ladies and Carlos would miss hanging with James while James checked out the ladies at the beautiful and splendid PalmWoods

"Ready to go?" Thomas, Big Time Rush's limo driver asked us white opening the door to the shiny stretched car.

"Im going to miss you baby." Kendall took Jo in a passionate kiss hoping it would last the month they would be gone. "I love you and I'll call you tonight baby."

"Okay." Jo studdered

C.P.O.V.

Logan was leaving now. I wanted to kiss him on the lips like Jo just did with Kendall but Logan and I had that friends with benefits relationship and we were in public so I kissed in gently on the cheek.

"Oh come on Camille, give me a real kiss." He whispered. He grasped my belt loops and lead my body against his and my lips on his. His kiss was like no other. The way he moved his lips against mine. The way he didnt let my belt loops go even when we were done kissing.

"Bye Logan."

"Bye Camille."

Logan and I never made out since we could never patch up all of the insecuritys towards eachother to make _us_ official. That was a pretty deep lip lock that I had ever had with him.

Logan was a naive boy for a 17 year old and I had no problem with that because I understand. His past was rough with his abusive parents and the drugs and drinking. He knew what was on the other side of the fence. Logan had went through that bad boys stage and vowed never to revisit it and I admired him for that fact.

wasn't naive about what was out there, he was naive about doing everything that was out since he didn't want to revisit the past.

Whatever the circumstance he was always welcome in my arms and he knews that.

L.P.O.V.

Tours were fun but painful. Leaving your surrounding like that. It killed because I had to leave not only the people around me, but the comfort of knowing I was going to be okay in a safe place like the palm woods.

"Logan, were going to Minnesota, arent you excited!" Carlos jumped towards me but Kendall immediatly pulled him by the shirt back to his original seat and gave him those wide eyes that means shut the fuck up.

"No Im not excited."

"Logan it's okay, come with me to my house." James offered

"No, no its okay." I replied knowing James had one hell of a house. More like a mansion than a house. "I need to visit my parents."

"Are you sure."

"Positive."

It was 12:00 at night and we were on our way to Florida for our concert that was at noon. I gave Camille a quick call even though she was probably sleeping.

"Hey Camille, did I wake you?"

_"yeah, but Im fine."_

"Im visiting my parents."

_"Logan dont let them get into your head." She immediatly responded_

"I wont." I assured her "I know better."

_"Okay, well im gonna go back to bed Logan, goonight."_

_"_Night."

**How was it. Now NOTICE: Im not going to do their tour I just have to do like 2 or 3 chapters that sets up the plot of the whole story.**

**NO HIS PARENTS ARENTS GOING TO TURN HIM INTO A BAD BOY! **

**Its going to be... unexpected...**

**REVIEW**


	2. Meeting the Past

**Thanks guys for reading! Remember, I update faster when people review more... And Jeremy Shane, why thank you so much! Join Jeremy and review!**

"Bye guys." I said to the guys to had worried expressions. It wasn't because they didnt like my parents, I mean they weren't very fond of my parents unhealthy habits of drinking, smoking, and cussing, and looking for trouble. It was more of because my parents didn't exactly like me for me. They liked me for how I used to be. It was like they wanted me to follow in their footsteps and I almost did when I was younger at like 13. Its hard to explain but lets just say, they didnt know how I was now but I know they dont like goody to shoes because they are snitches or either try to lecture them about their habits.

For 4 years I wasnt good. I drank at a young age of 12 because i never knew how bad it was really harming me and the drugs felt so good when I did them. They made me feel very relaxed and very mellowe and it takes your mind off eveything and it wasnt as bad as people think it is. Drinking on the other hand well definitly gave me the impression that I could do anything I wanted. I would do stuff I would never do. When I was with girls, I could just make out with them and not even think am I doing it wrong" or "Does she like this".

And sex. When I went through the bad boy stage, I got girls alot because girls tended to be more attractive to the bad boys. It was because I was more willing to do something thrilling and ready for any adrehnline unlike good boys who would take their girls to the movies and not even kiss them in the movie theatre. Girls liked sex because they liked the adrehline they felt and I could give it to them because througut that arrogant, evil side of me was the boy who was wasn't looking for love. Some girls just seemed to like it. And plus, its more fun to fuck a guy who isnt a virgin. I lost my virginity at like 13 and i couldnt even remember her name.

And the trouble that we always got away with. Like stealing, devilish pranks that shouldnt really be called pranks. That was also fun sometimes.

But when I look back at it, Im ashamed that I probably broke girls hearts sometimes, and destroyed my body with drinking and drugs. It was treachery that I was that much of a bitch to people just casue I thought it was cool. That is why I vowed to never go back their, I didnt want to damage my boy anymore than I had, break any girls hearts. I wanted to be a down to earth person and I was going to be that without the person I use to be.

The guys drove away to their homes and familys. I walked up the pavement observing this really let down house that I have so many memories with. I saw my moms white scratched mini van parked next to the one story small house. There were many cars here. It looks like there was a party inside. I observed the paint that was peeling, the wood that was molding, and the roof that looked unsafe for living in. This was the ghetto, so Im not suprised. I looked like I was on the streets of Detroit.

I stepped inside..

"Logan sweetie." My mom came towards me with a few other people. She was alittle off right now and it was totally obviously. At least she wasnt off enough to remember my name.

"Hey mom."

I was gripped in a tight hug.

"You remember Aaron, my ex, Andrew, Staci, Leah, Lamar, and Megan." She welcomed me.

I almost choked on the last name.

"Who was the last girl?" I asked scratching my forhead becuase I have no idea why Megan would be here without me.

"Lamar?"

"No mom, the GIRL." I emphasized on the world girl. I swear my mom was an idiot.

"Oh Mable." She said looking up. I was getting angry. I snatched the drink out of her hand that looked rather appetizing but I ignored the small craving and threw it out the window.

"Logan Mitchell!" My mom shouted at me, but I ignored her as I looked around my house for Megan.

"Megan." I called a few times searching finally getting to my room that was still had blue and black walls with soccer balls on the bed and the poster of a girl in a bikini.

"Megan?" I said to the girl who was sitting on the old bed of mine.

"Logan?"

"Yeah."

"Is that really the Logan Mitchell, I use to know, the one that I use to date, The one that I lost my virginity too." She said.. Oh that was the girl.

"Yep."

"What are you doing here?"

"Revisiting the past."

Megan and I had a long past. We always had an open relationship since we were both so stubborn with relationships. But even with my bad boys self and her michevious self we always came running back to eachother like little puppy dogs that lost their mother. We date until I moved to Los Angeles with the guys. I hated leaving her, but I always knew it was the best. I was never sure why I always ran back to Megan. Maybe It was because she was so damn sexy. Megan was a short tan girl with long brown hair and like big boobs. She dd dress skimpy but I was okay with it when I was younger. She was dressed in some very short shorts and hot pink halter top with a necklace that I won in a quarter machine from forever ago.

"The past was fun." I mentioned and she noddedd her head.

"Do you wanna get something to eat and catch up?" She offered me and I willingly accepted.

"Yeah, Id like that."

**So Megan... Who is she? What does she want? What have her and Logan had? Are you scared... I didnt forget about Camille, shes coming...**


	3. A Call from Camille

C.P.O.V.

I was so worried about Logan visiting Minnesota. I just didnt like the feeling of risk for him because there were already so many risk that had been taken with him and look what happened to his body and his past because of it.

I wanted to at least give him a call to make sure he was perfectly fine. I know I might sound like his girlfriend but that kiss that I gave before he left, I think may have meant something, Im not sure. But I had to call because I had servere paranoia. I pulled out my ipod touch and requested facetime with him. Logan always awnsers my facetime unless he is doing something extremely important. (**face time is like skype. Its video talking It is on the ipod touch and iphone)**

After more thank 2 calls he awnsered. He was laughing and looking at someone

L.P.O.V.

Camille was face timeing me, damn Camille why now. My kinda girlfriend and my ex girlfriend were waiting for my attention. Camille was my kinda girlfriend so I took it and excused my self

C.P.O.V.

"Ill be right back, excuse me." I heard Logan say to someone while I waited in the living room sitting in my car that was still sitting in the parking lot. I was on my audition but didnt want to talk and drive at the same time.

"okay Logie." I female voice said to Logan, Logan walked with his Iphone in his hand not looking at me walking out of the place

"Hey Logan, sooo who the hell was that?"

"It was just my old friend."

"Old friend, whats her name?" I asked him. Logan and I were tight and we told eachother everything even our past loves and our friends back home and I think I had just had discovered a past love

"Megan." He said while his eyes avoided my gaze

"Megan who?"

"Camille, you know what Megan Im talking about."

"What are you doing with her?"

"Just talking to her."

"really shes that bitch that you lost your virginity too." I yelled while his eyes went wide to the fact that I just screamed such a personal detail about Logan Mitchell, a famous person out in public.

"Camille were not even dating why are you so worked up about it."

"I dont know, I am just paranoid."

"Camille you know I would never hurt you like that, I mean." He stopped in the middle of his sentence and stared at me through the Iphone. "I love you Camille."

Then.. At the worst possible time, my phone died. He said he loved me. Not the way I always pictured him saying it to me the first time but he said he loved me.. AHH, it was official, i was head over heels in love with Logan Mitchell.

L.P.O.V.

"Who was that?"

"Uh no one." I awnsered smoothly while she crossed her arms with a slight smile and small giggle.

"Logan you can tell me if it's your girlfriend, were not together anymore." Megan said while I started to blush a bit for some reason.

"Okay, it was my kinda girlfriend, Camille."

"Oh, I see well thats cool, Im glad you found someone." Megan stated. i knew she was lying just by the look on her face.

I know this sounds terrible but Megan and I never broke up. Once I moved to Los Angeles we promised to keep it together and we would visit eachother but unfortunatley, she couldnt take the pain. Neither could she take the pressure because she would get attacked by fans on formspring and facebook when I put in a relationship with Megan Summers. We just simply stopped talking to eachother and never mentioned breaking up or getting back together. This is the first time I talked to her after like a month in a Los Angeles. I did admit I was guilty I broke her promise, and Im sure she felt as guilty since she broke my promise. We were never officially over lets say.

"So um, do you want to go back to my place, but just stay away from my brother okay, he doesnt like you." Megan announced and I agreed.

"Logan Mitchell." Someone tapped me on the lower back. It was a young girl holding a blank peice of paper and a colored purple pen waiting to recieve my auto graph. I guess she wanted a picture because her greasy, over weight father had a camera.

"Thanks." And Megan moved to the side out of the picture.

"No wait!" The little girl screeched and pulled Megan back into the picture.

We all joined in together and he took a picture and ran off while the little girl ran after him saying "I need a ride home."

"Thats strange." Megan commented and I agreed

**Weird right... Now next chapter, some realll shhiiiiiiiitttttssss bout to go down so tune in k **

**REVIEWWWWW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. The Old Me Comes out

**People must like this story because I am getting so many Story Alerts from people. Thanks guys and make sure to check out my other story Pedophile Love. I need OCS for this story so give me everything about the person icluding: Full name, Appearance and nationality, Likes, Dislikes, Best Flaw, Worst Flaw, Family History, Job, and which boy you want the OC with!**

**SEND IN OCS! I have one I need one more so SEND THEM IN. **

L.P.O.V.

"Damn." Was all I could spit out as Megan walked over towards me in a lace bra that was to small and matching underwear to go with it. Her tan skin and the black lace just looked so damn sexy together. She looked at me with seductive eyes and grasp my face and she kissed me. I fell back on her brown and blue uncombtorable twin size bed and let Megan take control. She put her hands in places that werent suppose to be placed. We made out like you do before your about to have sex with someone basically. She slowly made her way to my waist and took my shorts and inched them off. I just kept kissing the girl that I use to be in love with. My hands kept going back and forth up and down her body feeling the warm tan sexy skin that was against my body. I finalized it by leaving my hands on top of her butt.

"What the hell are we doing?" I asked her as I parted from her lips

"Having sex?"

"I know this, Im experienced babe, I meant what are we doing now?"

"Revisiting the past?" She said innocently and I accepted the awnser and we continued our revisiting of the past.

An hour past by when my phone vibrated on Megans wooden nightstand.

"Logie, dont get that now."

"Okay, just let me check who it is." I fell into her request. I glanced at the Iphone screan and it had a picture of James on it which meant he was calling.

"I have to take this Megan, Im sorry." I pleaded and i positioned myself beside her while she made a whiney face

Hello

Hey Logan, I was just makin sure no shitt went down with you and your parents

No, not really.

Okay, well be here in the morning. We have to leave

Okay

bye bye

Megan, can I sleep over?

Of course she said as she took the phone out of my hand while it vibrated again with a picture of Camille on it and her FACETIME requesst

"Shit." I called out. I couldnt let her see me shirtless and in this surrounding and risk Megan showing her face in the camera. I hung up and went back to Megan.

NEXT MORNING.

"." The alarm went off waking up me and Megan together. I quickly grabbed it and made my way off the bed to leave to the guys.

K.P.O.V.

"Hey so did you run into any old friends?"

"No, i stayed at home with my parents." James awnsered my questioned still staring at the TV screen and pressing buttons on the controller to Call Of Duty. I didnt feel like participating in the games right now. I wasnt in the gamey mood so I picked up a lyric sheet and started writing a new song. Writing songs always eased my senses for some reason. It got my mind off the busy world of ours.

"Hey Logan there you are." Logan finally walked threw the door looking like a zombie.

"The car started up and Logan plopped his self in the back room hidden from all of us. Carlos paused the game.

"Is he okay?" Carlos asked me and I shrugged but I went to find out.

L.P.O.V.

"What the fuck!" I screamed at myself and grabbed the cup that sat on the counter and threw it into the wall. it smashed into little peiices. I felt angry, I felt like hitting something, someone. Why did I just have sex with that bitch. I fuckin cheated on Camille. I resorted to my old self just then.

I needed an escape from this hell of a world for a few hours

**How will he get that escape? And no hes not suicidal**

**So this is alittle longer than I thought but Im sorry. I promise the chapter after this will be back at the palm woods and back with Camille and Jo and the real stuff drama will be coming up. Maybe some arguments, maybe some hurt, maybe some happiness...**

**REVIEW  
>REVIEW<br>REVIEW  
>Click it, its calling your name...<strong>


	5. FlashBack Of James

I hadnt talk to her since the magazine came out. She wouldnt awnser my phone calls, accept my Facetime request, or message me back on Facebook. The magazine destroyed my life. Megan destroyed my relationship with Camille, and I was killing myself more and more eachday from the tantrums. I was going off on my friends these days. When we bumped heads the tantrums took over and I hit my friends. They didnt like to talk to me alot, they just kept to themselves. Sure I would participate in video games while we were on the tour bus but no one said anything to me at all when I killed the zombie that was saving them

"Louis, are we almost there." I asked. We were in Los Angeles and very close to the palmwoods.

"Yes." He responded immediatly to my question. Throughout the whole tour, Louis was the only one I really talk to when I was hurt on angered because I knew if I hit him when he said something I didnt like he would lose control of the tour bus and kill us all and I was to young to die.

"Kay."

I knew deep down Camille wanted to see me even though she was mad at me because she knew that out of all the pretty girls I met, I wanted to see her. She also knew that we needed to talk. I needed to get the truth to her and I needed to say sorry.

J.P.O.V.

"HOME HOME HOME!" I yelled as soon as I got in the lobby of the palm woods. It smelled like Home, it looked like home, and I was dying to see Katie and Mama Knight who would probably still be up by now.

"Oh shit." Kendall murmered in my ear referring to Logan who looked mad as hell right now. Latley that was the only look I had ever saw on his face unless he was venting to Louis.

FLASHBACK

_"What the fuck James!" _

_"I didn't mean to, It was an accidentI exclaimed innocently_

_"Accident! Accident! Maybe you should keep your hands out of my stuff and get the hell away from my private life." Logan hollered in moving in closer and closer to my face with the mean look he use to have in his eyes all the time when he was that bad boyish guy along time ago._

_"Private life Logan, thats not a private life thing, that is a problem thing and I was just trying to help you get your bags and it fell out." _

_"Problem thing, this is my way of relif from you guys."_

_"Thats not relif, thats just repulsive." I implied about his stash_

_Then his fist crashed into my face. My nose immediatly started to hurt from the impact that had just occured from Logans strike. I didnt stand for it, I attempted to slapped him very hard directly on his face but he blocked it immediatly and gave his knee a one way ticket to my stomach. He walked off the bus and I gathered myself and did my best to ignore the pain. I got off the bus and headed to the hotel._

FLASHBACK ENDING

It was close to nightime so everyone was asleep in the palmwoods. I pressed the elevator while the guys treaded behind me tired and ready to get a good nights sleep since we usually dont get up. Our usual routine is waking up at 6 am in the morning and going to bed at 2am so we are most unfortunate but its worth it.

"Mom?" Kendall called out in our apartment,

"Hey sweetie." Ms. Knight said coming out of her room in pajams and Katie followed opening her door. Ms. Knight kissed each of us on the head then went off to bed. We made our way to our room.

2 hours later 4am

"What was that!" Carlos screamed. I couldnt tell if he was talking in his sleep or if he was talking to Kendall, Me, Or Log-

"Wheres Logan?"

"Go back to bed!" Kendall screamed at all of us, I listened to Kendall even because I was tired and Logan was a big boy. He probably snuck out to restock on his weed.

C.P.O.V.

Who fucking comes over at 4am! They better have good reason because I was having a dream about

"Logan?" I awnsered the door.

I had the least intentions of talking to him right now...

**CLIFF.. What does Logan want at 4 am? and I know you have your all going to have the same suspicion but thats not it! Or is it? **


	6. An Artificial Actor

**i KNOW you all are waiting for this. Tell me how much you were in your review! Please from the 200 people that read this story a day I should have some reviews. I should have 200 reviews! If you review my story, i'll review every single one of yours!**

L.P.O.V.

"Sorry for waking you up." I said innocently looking at her. She had fire in her posture, pain in her eyes, and the remainder of crying in her breathing. I wasn't really sure why I was here at this time, but I guess when you have a rock over your head, you dont want it to fall on you so you try to get it away as soon as possible.

"You have no right to be over here." Camille said having no hesitation once so ever.

"I know I dont but I'm someone else Camille."

I burst through the door and sat on her couch quietly making sure not to wake her father that somelonly slept behind a closed door. If her father found me in this apartment at 4am, he would be pissed of and more importantly kiss my good looking ass.

"Like who?" She asked me while grabbing my arm and pulling me in the hallway instead of her apartmnet and closing the door to her apartment.

"A guy who's lost."

"Your fucking lost, is that the best you can say Logan, I sit every night crying looking at multiple photos of you and Megan in that cafe together, the way you looked at her, the rumors I read, the things I here everynight from Carlos."

"Wait you talk to Carlos?"

I wondered what he told her every night about me and my latley habits of drugs and fighting them constantly. It was a nightmare that she was talking to Carlos because Carlos was the one I got in fights with the most then James, then Kendall. I guess I guess that out of the guys Kendall was more wise to get on my nerves but Kendall and I still bumped heads when we were together over stupid stuff.

"Yes, who else will help me get through the pain everynight because If I talk to Jo she tells Kendall and Kendall will tell you."

"No he won't, my friends hate me." I admitted to her. She nodded becasue she probably already heard that from Carlos.

"Still, I suffer everynight from knowing that the guy I'm head over heels in love with isn't what I thought."

"How do you know that?"

"Your admitting it right now dumbass!" She yelled in my face making me jump a bit.

She had a right to be mad, but I could have helped her get over the pain easier if she awnsered my calls to help her know the truth and not wait for the awnser for all the questions that probably came up in her head but no she endured the misery.

She just stood there not awnsering my question and waiting for me to say something that was worth coming here for.

"The point is, help me remember who I was." I begged her. "I phsically hit the guys, I cuss at all the people, and I feel like...

C.P.O.V.

He paused there and I could fill in his sentence perfectly but I wanted him to say it himself. He didnt go through the shit I went through when he was gone. The times he called I was to stubborn to awnser because I was afraid of what I was going to hear him say. Every time I would see him call the possiblitys flooded my mind and it made me mad at him even though I didn't know what he was going to admit to me.

It was I guess you could call it, a guilty pleasure.

"Like what Logan Mitchell?"

"I feel like Im the person I use to be."

"I can't help you if I don't know the truth Logan."

"The truth is something that would make you hate me more than you do already."

"Tell me now or me and you are over, our friendship will be over, everything that we have ever had will be blown into nothing, and i will move on to someone who has the same respect that I have for them." I said not sure that I meant it all.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it fucking doesn't!"

"Does it Logan?" I loved at him invading his thoughts of all that he was thinking. He stared at me back with guilt but anger in his eyes. If he wasn't willing to admit the truth then it was obviously something that wasnt that was in my favor

"We had fucking sex Camille are you happy that you know that shit?"

Those words peirced my heart.

"Wow."

"Wow what?" He asked me

"Wow, you are something thats not worth my time."

Then out of no where.. He grabbed my both my upper arms and pushed me against the wall which got me scared that he was going to hit me but he kissed me. He pushed his lips against mine waiting for me to accept the kiss that I always made the butterflies arise and my head spin. I willingly accepted his french kiss and his tounge intertwined with mine like they do in movies. His hands wandered around to my face then to my chest where he started playing with my necklace while still passionatley kissing me then he started going down to the end of my shirt. His hands was like a warm blanket over my soft skin. He soon took his hand and started reaching up my shirt then to my bra.

"Stop it!" I immediatly grabbed his hand and threw it out of under my shirt. " You aren't the Logan I know." I walked away from him my heart broken in half and confusion clouding my mind. What got in to me, how did he just seduced me like that. That was his way of trying to manipulate everything I was.

He wasn't the only one lost anymore...

L.P.O.V.

She liked it, but that wasnt the ending I wanted...

**WOW! What the helll? Dramatic and heartbreaking! What will happen to Logan and Camille. More of the bands opinion of Logans new bad boy personality will be in the chapter after the next one. More reviews, faster I update... just Saying...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Drowning

Carlos P.O.V.

It had been 4 days after we had been back and we had a week off thankfully after the tour. My vocals were killing me after so many concerts, interviews, and talking. Suddenly, my Iphone started to ring on the counter. I turned from the fridge and picked it up and saw Camille on the front of my phone. It looks like my break from using my vocals was a bit short lived. I awnsered the phone and plopped myself on the couch.

I knew this was going to be a difficult coversation about Logan because well most of our chats were about Logan up's and logan down's.

C.P.O.V. _Italics-Carlos _Regular- Camille

Carlos, my director is about to kill me

_Why_

He knows I havent been getting any sleep at all

_Camille, you can't do this to your self_

I have to or I will fall for bad boy Logan even harder than i'm falling right now

_Well Camille, I will admit Logan isnt in his right mind but you have to pick one of them_

Wait, why are you taking his side if hes a complete arrogant bitch to you

_Im doing this in your favor_

Thanks

_No problem, now Camille, you can either stop the crying and find someone that is better for you and someone that better fits the qualitys your looking for or you can go back to Logan and remind him that he isnt treachery and pissing people off isn't good but probably make a few mistakes along the way._

What kind of mistakes?

_You know what kind of mistakes Camilles. I guess they arent really mistakes because most 17 year olds arent virgins and have already done drugs and that kind of shit_

Woah fuck that option, Im not gonna do drugs but Im good for the sex part

_Your talking like a whore Camille._

How

_If you had sex with him, it probably wouldnt be because his love for you was that in depth it would be because gangster type boys like drugs, sex, fights, cussing, and trouble. But Most of the Sex part because sex is fun._

Carlos!

Sorry

_Well thanks Carlos, I really needed some words of wisdom. I will call you later tonight_

Okay, will do.

A few hours after talking to him, I had to get to work then Hannah Terrance, the girl that plays Maria Smith in the show were going to go shopping. She knew about my problems since she was one of my best friends. Her, Carlos, me, and Logan were the only ones who knew about Logan and his recent change that had me drowning in confusion.

I co-stared on the show Secrets of The It Girl as her best friend Lacey whom she told everything too. Maria, the It Girl was a girl will knowledge about everyone that was everywhere. She was popular and knew how to turn and eye when she wanted too. She was like the peacock of all the pigeons. Weird anaolgie but it bullseye it. Thomas, the guy I was dating to only get a job at his parents Club they owned was going well but her friendship with Maria wasn't because of rumors. It was a really retarted drama that I wish I had the part of Maria!

The director caught me crying in the dressing room the day after I talk to Logan and he told me to fix my problems or he'll fix this problem by firing me.

"I should just become a singer." I said to myself as I looked in the mirrior in the bathroom at the bathroom while reapplying my mascara and eyeliner.

"You can sing." Hannah supproted my thought, "But don't leave me on the show!"

"Ugh."

"So how is it going with you and Logan?"

I froze up knowing that I had been thinking about the desicion whether I should reunite with Logan which he wanted or walk away and find someone else.

"Not sure." I responded

"Liar."

"Can we go some where else and talk about this." I paused in the middle of my sentence and rolled my eyes at her level of stupidity right now. "There are plenty of people who would die to know our secrets and I don't want to spill whats going on right now, I mean they already have Logans story, all they need is mine."

"I can see it now, Camille Has a Boyfrien Bellyache." Hannah joked

"Not funny, lets go please."

"Whatever."

**Review, review, review! See i had 6 reviews and I reviewed the next day unlike 2 times ago where you guys only reviewed 3 times and it took like 6 days to update. REVIEW!**

**Tell me what you want to see in your review.**

**Some Logan and Camille action**

**Camille scandals**

**Logan scandals**

**Band opinions on Logans**


	8. Gonna Witness Some Revenge

So I got Logan Scandals and Camille and Logan Action. Hmm, that makes this story difficult to write. The first half of this chapter will be to clear some confusion up that I realized some people are having according to reviews.

Btw My views got to a record 500 views in one day. Dang guys! REview

3rd Person View

For Camille, it was the classic my heart and my head are pulling two different ways. Her heart was saying help the boy you love reguvinate into the person he was. Love is cherishing someone through the good times and the bad and right now just happened to be the bad part. Her heart knew that Logan was the one for her and she was the one for him bad boy or good and her heart also knew that love is stronger than knowledge because well, love is the most powerful thing on earth these days.

But knowledge can change a life but without a the influence of love it is better. Lies, torture, guilt, hatred, dishonor, and sins all come from a life living away from being smart. Gaining knowledge would encounter knowing what the world holds convicted of and Camille knew that stuff because every 17 year old already had known this stuff through either experience, internet, people talking, and media. She heard and and she knew she was aware of everything and everyone and took great caution in what steps she took as she continued on the path of becoming an actress to make sure no flaws intruded. Loving Logan, she would be lying to herself. There is no lie that she was enlightend with the ideas of the world and Logan was one of the negative ideas of the world now and she would be dishonoring her true self if she just let her standard down by loving him like that. The torture of the guilt would spread over her consicence like a disease. It wasnt a good idea.

Right now Camille say was leaning towards Love because she knew Love knocked Knowledge down but for right now she still was learning how to approach the idea of trying to love Logan while he made the desicions he did.

For Logan...

Logan was the same guy on the inside. Nah, thats a lie, Logan was a guy that had charm and full of lies. He wanted the usual. His sex, drugs, and trouble, and fighting.

Constant mayhem between the Logan and the guys of Big Time Rush was now constant. Short tempered Logan could not handle Carlos' immature ways, James conceeded ways, and Kendalls terrible attitude. But what really made Logan go off is when Carlos tried to Lecture Logan about Camille because at the moment Carlos knew all his dirty secrets with Camille.

Ms. Knight was the mother of this house and she wasn't going to put up with this shit but there was really nothing she could do to gain Logan under control Plus, fighting with the boys was normal. But the one thing she contantly either try to catch Logan doing, search his room for, and all that stuff was for drugs. She didn't want drugs to ruin Logan's career because Logan was like a child of her own and she cared for him..

Megan P.O.V.

"TJ do something about this fucking shit!" I yelled at the top of my lungs complaining about my problems

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?" TJ responded just looking at me while I stood next to him in the kitchen

"I dont know kick his ass like every big brother would do to the guy that broke his little sisters heart." I visioned TJ getting up and giving Logan the beat down of Logans life. That would be just hilarious knowing that my brother would beat up that girls think that are dreamy and buff and basically invincible against everything. Including Ex Girlfriends. No ones Invincible against Megan Summers

"Megan, this was kind of your fault."

"Shut up you dumbass and do something please or i'll start telling all of your girlfriends about the tattoo on your ass that says Taylor Tinters Forever."

"Your not going to do that and I can't just fly to Los Angeles and beat up some famous bitch." He said, "Thats like trying to steal drugs from a rich white person."

I laughed. Stealing drugs from a white person thats rich is bad. Your probably asking "how do I know" , well TJ has personal experience. Lets just say that The Camera really does add 10 pounds.

"Rich white people are bitches." I said giving him a satisfying look

"How about, I give him a friendly call." I agreed to it and I gave him a sisterly high five.

"It's time to Witness some Revenge."

I can't believe Logan just had sex with me then left back to Los Angeles back to that Camille bitch. He was a douche bag and he was gonna pay for it.

L.P.O.V.

I sat on the Palm Woods roof waiting for these drugs to hit me in the head real good but for some reason, at the moment I didn't find them appealing to me at all. I set the bowl down by the edge and laid down on the cement looking at the overcast sky above me. The Palm Woods Roof was really peaceful, any type of roof like this was peaceful. No noises or people to tell you what to do.

"Is this what life is like as a bad boy thats famous?" I mumbled to my myself waiting for god to say the awnser but I knew he would want me to find it in an obstacle rather than just ask him out of greed.

"Could be?" A girl voice said awnsering my question.

**Sorry, I proabbaly let your expectations down but we neeeded a recap sorta thing. So I did it now. Next chapter will be some L&C ACTION! PLUS something elese...**


	9. Its Like Magic

**Hey peeps. remember follow me on twitter AliciaSmith14! KK! Now here is another happy chapter. Its good stuff! Well the ending is and your reviews were very interesting to hear. I love how everyone thought it was Camille. LOL**

I turned around but no one was there, only the shadow of my figure and my bowl. I figured I was hallucinating from symptoms of the Marjuana and I blew it off but the voice repeated itself again saying, "Put it down." and I listened and put the bowl down and looked around again to only see a figure coming from the sun.

"Hello?" I studdered until laying on the ground to regain some insanity which probably wouldn't come back for awhile. I started shaking slightly and then just fell asleep on top of the palm woods roof.

Carlos P.O.V.

What always hurt the most was hurting the fans emotionally

_FLASHBACK_

_"All right there ya go sweatheart!" I said to the cheery blushing fan who stood waiting for my autograph on their CD._

_"Oh, Carlos you have a new crush." Logan burst out while the brunette girl continued to stand there while spinning a spiderman braclet on her tan wrist._

_"What the heck are you talking about?" I questioned Logan wondering if he was gonna say or do something stupid in front of our fans. _

_"Hey you know she is kind of hot." He said while pulling his phone out, "Carlos' number is 212-660-2245!" He announced to all the people out standing in the crowds which numbered in the 100's as I rolled my eyes because first of all, that wasn't my number and second of all Logan was kind of funny for pulling such a great prank. _

_"Woah that scared me I thought you were going to give them my number." _

_"Im not an idiot."_

_"Well.." James and Kendall chimed in together_

_All of the sudden a bunch of murmer started to gather to make one huge holler. I wondered to myself what was going on and who only but Logan would know. I glanced at the brown headed boy who was signing an autograph but smiling along with it._

_"What did you do?"_

_"Why do I have the rejection Hotline number in my phone?" A red headed tall slender girl with many freckles asked me. I looked at Logan waiting for an explanation but all he could do was laugh for his hurtful prank._

_All I saw was the depressing faces of our fans who were feeling well... rejected_

END OF F:ASHBACK

"I'm going to see Jo." Kendall noddedd to me and left out the door to leave me with Katie.

"What should I do today Katie?"

"I would go find Logan."

"Hell no."

"Oh come one, it can't hurt." Katie exclamied, "It's somethign useful to do. I havent seen him all day."

"Guess your right."

I got my lazy ass off the couch and headed out the door to search for Logan. He was probably smokin up a storm or in a bedroom banging a girl in the ass and if not that then he is drunk at a party.

C.P.O.V.

I sat beside him watching his poor face only show the sign of restlessness. I threw his drugs away from the perimeter of the roof and I repositioned myself to where my head was just laying on his stomach as a pillow. I felt his breathing go up and down and the sounds of his stomach that made me wonder what was going on in his belly. I closed my eyes and waited for Logan to wake up and he soon did.

"Camille?" He spoke up

"Lets go back to my apartment Logan." I told him not that he was aware of what was really going on since he was still high. I took his arm and he got up with me and we walked down the stairs that led to the first level. I saw a person come around the corner and I quickley pushed Logan against the wall

"What the fuck are you doin!" He yelledI ignored his comment and we headed to my apartment.

Logan and we talked for awhile even though he was alittle high. it was kind of funny to see how he was responding to me. Everytime I asked him something, he kept saying the pictures were moving which made me burst out laughing. This brightened up my day even though it really shouldnt. When he soon started to get realistic he got less funnier though..

"So what are you doing later tonight?" Logan casually asked me

"I have to study my script!" I replied. My next episode was going to be shot tomorrow so I needed to be studying it.

"Can I help you?"

"What if it's a soliliquoy?" I said **(a soliliqouy is a speech that is alone)**

"What if its not?" He said as he winked at me while I sat on the couch. He positioned himself next to me a good distance. Logan was really sensitive about the next physical encounter we would have since he made that move last time and I got feircly mad.

"Fine you can."

"Awe you sound down about the Loganator helping you study."

"No, now don't touch anything breakable while I get the scripts."

"Okay, okay." He agreed to my rules.

A few minutes later Logan was critiquing the picture that he earlier had thought was moving.

"Whats that?" Logan questioned me as he pointed at a dark pink box with the words "hot, sexy, cute, gorgeous were scribbled all over it a thousand times. His face looked as if he had just saw a ghost.

"My makeup box."

"Why do you need that."

"Well my next scene is with a girl, so I have to make you look like something close to a girl." I said as I pulled out the hot red cherry lipstick and started to put it on my lips so it would match my hot red stringed together in the back top.

"You dont have any scenes with boys." He requested

"I do but they are in the end of the episdode."

"Well i'll do that."

"Okay, but there is some kissing involved." I admitted which I really shouldnt have.

"Oo my sepcialty."

"Wow." I said briefly as I rolled my eyes.

"What these lips work like magic."

This wasn't gonna go down good.

**It was getting to long. THis will be continued in the next chapter that will be up this weekend! review reivew reivew reivew review reivew review review review.. Logan is funny..! Some good stuff will go down in the next chapter. **

**Review and I will update Friday for a fact!**


	10. A kiss is all it took & A Jealous Boy

"So where do I start?" I asked while referring to the script.

"Right there." Camille pointed to the 3rd sentence and sentence and did a cute crooked smile.

"Okay." 

_C: The pressure you put on me isn't good_

_L: It's not meant to be pressure_

_C: But it is, I like it, I love it, but it's not right_

_L: What could not be right us about loving eachother_

_C: We don't love eachother if you cheated on me only a month ago_

_L: That was only a month ago, the past is the past_

_C: The past is the future._

_L: Well does the past involve the crazy times youand I spent together_

_C: What are you getting at Ricky?_

_L: Im getting at this.. (kisses her)_

_"Thats a rap." She said as I came apart from Logans gentle kiss._

_"No it's not."_

A kiss is all it took to get beneath her skin. I loved Camille, I did, but I loved other things about her too like the way she moved her body when it was against mine, or the way she put her hand on my stomach to get a feel of my abs.

"Logan stop." She said as she came apart from me breathing hard on my face from the long kiss.

"You know you love it Camille." I said as I took her lips and connected them back to mine. Her lips tasted like Strawberry chapstick and her kiss felt like heavan on earth. I relieved her from standing and layed her on the couch. I crashed on top of her as I heard her heart beating out of her very nice looking chest. I mounovered my tounge around her mouth for continues not coming apart for the next 30 seconds.

"Logan just stop." She repeated as I took my hand and threaded it through her hand and the other one inside her shirt and under her bra.

"You always said you were ready to embrace every inch of me, and nows the chance." I said as she made the move back to my lips. She put her hands under my shirt and felt the hot surface skin of my chest and torso.

"I'll do it when I learn that you really love me for who I am."

"But the truth is Camille, I love you now and you know it. I can prove it to you if you just go with it."

I sat up with open eyes and stared at her.

"Well."

"Lets go." She agreed.

I stayed all night with her, knowing she would mark her calender as one of the best days of her life. I definitly took her virginity because she almost screamed as loud as hell before I covered her mouth. I think I taught her alot tonight. She was definitly and experienced girl, and to all her friends she could say, yeah I've had sex with someone, made out with someone, and had been felt up by someone, and done alot of stuff that I swore I would never do until marrige.

.O.V.

Logan was usually gone at nights out and about. It was 2 am and I was still up with James playing video games.

"I really dont want to go back to work in 3 days." James mentioned after he just killed the green slime beast.

"Me neither." I responded invountaltry

"At least Gustavo has found his new bad boy."

"I'm worried about Camille." I finally spit out while I paused the game.

"Why?"

"Well you know she is like in love with Camille and I thing Logans taking advantage of her."

"Probably, Im sure shes with him right now getting laid." James joked

"I mean, I care about Camille and I dont want her to get hurt. Shes to much of a good person and I dont think she deserves to be blinded by him."

"Ooo Sounds like Carlos is jealous." James mocked me

"Psh, no Im not jealous."

"Carlos!" He said

"James."

Camille and I were really close and I wanted to protect her from the dark and Logan was the dark. I didn't trust Logan with her and I didn't want him near her beautiful self. She was too much of a lovley girl to get manipulated by Logan. Logan was going to turn her into a rebel. Don't get me wrong rebels are kinda fun, of Logan would turn her into that hoe rebel. I was just worried about the girl who I cared about dearly.

_**Woah? Whats up with Carlos...**_


	11. Walking In, Running Out

C.P.O.V.

Logan and I decided to watch Paranormal Activity even though it wasn't that scary. It was in fact kind of stupid but we continued to watch it just because I liked the feeling of being in his arms. The warm vibes he gave off and I think its just what your suppose to do after you have sex but the feeling of it felt good so I wasn't going to protest. I must admit, even though Logan was a bad boy kind of guy he was still got frightend by scary movies which humored me alittle. He jumped at some parts even though Paranormal Activity isn't scary but I didn't say anything because I knew he would come up with some excuse or create a verbal fight.

L.P.O.V.

There was one person who wouldn't stop texting me latley including right now. I had to turn my phone on silent. Make that two people, Carlos and Megan. Couldn't Carlos see that I was busy if I didn't awnser him once and didn't Megan understand that we were a one night thing. Gosh, people are so annoying couldnt I just have sex with a girl and watch a scary movie and cuddle up to her too without being texted by them all the time.

"They won't stop texting me!" I finally spit out of system

"Who?" Camille gave me a blank look and rubbed her eyes to keep her awake because she already was half asleep.

"Carlos and Megan."

"I could understand Megan, but why Carlos?"

"He wants to know where I am." I awnsered as she nodded suspiciously.

"Camille, do you know what's up with him?"

"No, it's just Carlos and I are like tight and since he doesnt like you, he doesnt like me around you." Camille said as my expression harden and her expression got innocent.

"Did you two have something?"

"No." She said, "Carlos isn't my type, you are." Camille said leaning in to kiss me as we went into another one of our intense kisses. We ignored the movie and let our lips take the shape of eachothers and take in the body heat between eachother. There was one thing that would have been smart of Camille to do though.

Lock the door.

Carlos P.O.V.

"Did I come in at a bad time?" I said casually as I picked up a vase that sat on the table beside the door.

"Oh no not at all." Logan awnsered in a sarcastic tone that wanted to make me slap the shit out of him. "We were only making out passionatley."

"Oh well good then, so what do you guys want to do?" I asked trying to get off the kissing subject

"Well I want to kiss her but you can leave by all means." Logan exclaimed

"No need to get fisty."

"Logan, Carlos, calm down, Carlos this isn't a good time."

"Were you two having sex."

"No." Camille inncocently said as I observed the condom wrapper that layed on the table.

"Ahh, thats why there was the condom wrapper on the table."

"CARLOS JUST LEAVE NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE." Logan finally yelled at me while his face turned red and Camille jumped back. "Dont make me punch you."

"Camille, its all just a trick, hes manipulating you, your just like a doll to him. He'll throw you in the trash after your done." I warned Camille talking really fast so I couldnt get out of the apartment before Logan and I got in a fight in front of her because they usually werent that pretty. "Bye guys." I said as I exited the apartment with my dignity in tact knowing that Camille wouldn't fall for his tricks again after hearing those words come from my mouth because I was her best friend.

L.P.O.V.

"Don't listen to him." I told her quietly.

"Im not."

Carlos P.O.V.

I knew how to stop Logan from getting to her, but it would be really difficult..

**This wasn't a good chapter but I know what Carlos is gonna do! Any guesses**

**Tell me your guesses in your review**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	12. Carlos

**I'm so bored so I wrote this...**

PHONE

"Remember me, its carlos."

"Yeah, I remember you, you were the Latino that was always so jealous."

"Oh yep, yeah thats they best way you can remember me."

"What do you want?"

"Logan, he's out of control with this girl who I'm really close too and when he see's you maybe some sense will be knocked into him, or he will realize that there are two sides, Camille's side and your side."

"I'm not coming down there."

"Come on, I will pay for your plane ticket, pay for you room and meals but don't bring your brother, he scares me."

"I won't, whens my flight."

"Tomorrow, Im sending Big Time Rush's private jet so you'll have the private jet to yourself."

"Very nice, you've done good."

"And your not mad that I'm blowing you and Logans relationship off at all?"

"No, I'm coming to Los Angeles on a private jet with free service, I dont give a fuck about Logan."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow Carloy."

"It's um Carlos."

"I know Im just kidding Carlitos."

"See you in 16 hours."

"bye."

I hung up the phone and erased any evidence of that call with her. If anybody found out that I called her, then that would just be strange. No one knew she was coming and no one was going to know she was going to come beside Logan and I. Camille wasn't even going to know.

When Megan and Logan were together, man any boy that she let get close to her out of Kendall, James, and I was James because he was the most decent looking. Megan and Logan would be together all the time and she would tell me to back off her if I got in a five foot distance of her because she always thought we were going to hit on her since at one point we had all tried too at one time. But one time when we were about 15 her and Logan were fighting she let James get up in her space and they just started to flirt and at one point she kissed him close to the lips. After it happened James reported right back to us and bragged about it all the time. Logan always was glorious when it came to Megan because she was the hottest chick in Minnesota that any of us knew and Logan got her. I would bang her in the blink of an eye.

THE NEXT DAY

Megans P.O.V.

"Carlos, you havent changed a bit." I said as I watched him check me out. I was use to it. All Logans friends usually did it when I were around them.

"I think you have only gotten hotter Megan." Carlos said as we stepped into the famous palmwoods. I gave him a What did you just say look and he rephrazed his words.

"Did I say hotter, I meant" He paused, "Classier."

"Yep you didnt change a bit." I repeated myself. "Wheres your apartment?"

"Your not exactly staying with us because I just didn't want any commotion from Logan or James or Mrs. Knight."

"Or Katie." She mumbled as I laughed

"Oh Yeah I remember that."

Flashback

_I love you Logie _

_My mommy says teenagers don't know love_

_My mommy says little kids are annoying, and boy was she right_

_Your mean_

_Logan! _

_Kendall come get your sister_

_Before Kendall could rescue Logan and I from the bundle of joy, she attacked me and pushed me into James pool. Her small body landed on top of mine and stayed there as she ducked me underwater, and pulled my tenderheaded brown sexy hair oh and she untied my bathing suit in the process so my C's were in the wide open. Kendall finally jumped in the pool and got her sister off of me and Logan got me a towel to cover my exposed body up._

END

"You stay in 6C." Carlos said as we got in the elevator.

"So I don't understand what i'm exactly doing here." I said to him as i grabbed my suitcase and pulled it out opening the door opening the door to the splendid interior of the apartment.

"Logan is acting like this bad boy when he really isn't. And he is back into drugs, and all that bad shit and I want to show him there are two worlds. Your world and Camilles world. Your world, he does drugs and destorys himself and takes advantage of the most prized girl he has, and gets mad at his friends. Then there is Camilles and My world where he is a nice guy. He is nice to people and is like he use to be and not a total bitch to people. He didn't act like he use to when he was back in Minnesota with you. i dont want to offend you Megan, I just want Logan back like he was, nice, generous, smart, and loving to Camille, and not sexually starving."

"Sexually starving?" I said to Carlos pointing out his interesting use of terms.

"I'll come and get you when I need you but thats basically what I need you for." Carlos said

"Wait, what's in it for me?" I asked even though coming to L.A. was good enough

"Um coming to L.A. and not paying a dime."

"What else?"

"You can have sex with me for the nights your here." He offered.

I shrugged and accepted the offer. "Alright sure."

He walked out of the room with a huge smile on his face probably once her learned that he was having sex with the sexiest girl alive.

**If any of you want to know what Megan looks like In My mind, she looks like a younger version of Fergie, or the girl in the video Love Struck by V-factory.**


	13. A Kick Ass Plan

L.P.O.V.

I had work today and boy was I actually ready to go to it. I was tired of the Palm Woods. That place gets annoying after awhile. I can never do anything I want to or when I want to without being analyzed even though I was 18 now. Being 17 back when I was dating Camille I could see while people looked at me, I was an immature boy who was really I guess lame. Afraid of everyone around me and what they would do If I did something. That was last year. this year I'm new and ready to be somebody that kids shouldnt really look up too.

"Whats up Stav." I greeted him while he raised an eyebrow looking at my changed wardrobe since he hadn't seen me since the tour began. He didn't come with us on tour so he hadnt seen me for a while.

"Logan, you look..." Gustavo said as the other guys shook their heads and Kelly who looked confused as hell.

"I look what?"

"Well guys, lets start recording and that good stuff." Kendall intruded intensly and I cut off my glare from Gustavo and I walked into the dance room where we usually learn our dances. We stood on the wood floors while beating our hands and moving our hips.

"Mr. X couldn't be here, this is Kiana who has taught Rhianna, Usher, Beiber, and Kesha." Kelly announced

"Okay boys, for hte beginning beat since it has the steady AA BB, we are going to go fast pace." She said. She wasn't that cute so I payed attention to my dancing and we continued our work. A few hours later we were sweating like wild pigs so we took a break.

"Logan for your Flip, I need you to give james yoru microphone, then do that back slide, then the criss cross when you get to the final point. The boys will move to the side doing the Crate Move then you will do your flip." Kiana instructed me as I practiced the backslide and criss cross.

After another few hours of dancing and doing the breakdown of our new song in the studio we headed for the doors to go to the palmwoods.

"Hold On!" An irritating voice only known to be Gustavo's said as we all turned around.

"What now?"

"Kelly left early and forgot to give you these." Gustavo said as he pulled out our schedules and next tour dates.

"Were going to Poland?" I said cluelessly since Poland was so well random

"Ugh, rehearsal tomorrow morning at 5am." James complained

"That' show biz." Kendall admitted in his mature tone.

We all looked at Carlos and waited for him to complain about this schedule but he just sat hitting the touchscreen on his Iphone with a smile on his face.

"Carlos?" James said as Gustavo walked back to his office

"CARLOS!" Kendall finally screamed making Carlos finally jumped back making him drop his phone

"What the fuck is up with you?" I questioned him walking away putting my hood on my head walking towards the limo

Megan P.O.V.

"Hey Mister." I said as I welcomed Carlos in at like 11 pm

"Hey sexy." He greeted me back while I looked back at him disapprovingly

"Carlos, we may both be worshipped, sexy, and michevious but that doesnt change the fact that you have to call me by my name."

He gave me a lost worried sad look as I started to smile and laugh.

"Wow, you actually fell for that." I said shaking my head

"Go get in some langerie, something hot." Carlos said as I placed my hand on my outward hip

"Why?"

"I'm putting my kick ass plan into action!" He hollered at me and pushed me towards my room. I looked at the sweet latino's face and knew he was easily manipulated by people. I closed the door behind me and put looked at the many peices of lacy and silky clothing that scattered my suitcase. I finally pulled out a hot pink sexy little langerie night gown. It cut off just below my waist. The hot pink silky material was cut off at the top revealing my cleavage. It had black lace that went down the back of it where the zipper was and black again where the dress ended. I was steaming hot in this. Pure seduction came with this dress. It was probably my best peice. I brushed my hair out and flipped my head to give it a sexy look. The brown hair was really behaving tonight. I put some medium size silver hoops in and applied mascara and eyeliner to bring out my eyes.

Carlos P.O.V.

"How do I look?" Megan said as she walked out and pulled off her rob and revealed the sexiest looking body I had ever seen alive

"Do you really want me to awsner that?" I said trying to avoid giving to much of an inappropriate awnser.

"Okay so here's what to do." He said as he pulled out a peice of paper

**Haha, just a question for the people out their. Do you want Megan and Carlos to get together? **

**THe big time rush concert I went to was amazing. They are even hotter in person. i got pictures and everything! It rained, thundered, lightinged while we waited in line for them. They sang all the song except Oh Yeah, i know You Know, Count On You. What was coolt though was that after their last song, they got off stage the crowd started screaming ONE MORE SONG and then they finally came out and sang HAlfway There. My friend touched their hand. Also, you know how they do the hearts well at the beginning of stuck no one was doing the hearts but my friend Leanna did one and then I put mine above hers and we swayed them side to side and James looked at us and did it back. I literally froze up when he looked at us and did it back. WOW! Oh, there was like 1000 people there. I was in the 3rd row, but by the end of the show, I was infirst row from the shoving. And it was their first show in Florida too. Kendall said "The Best thing about Florida is that its hot and humid." It was just aweosme! Consider going to their concert!**


	14. The Beginning

C.P.O.V.

I wasn't sure if Logan and I were dating now but I know we did have sex and kiss alot. I began to felt a but manipulated but I kind of liked the feeling of it. I tried not to think hard about it knowing that it would only increase my fears of Logan which I really didn't want because I really liked him. I'm sure if he was liking me for the right reason, but he made me feel so secure so I liked being with him. I became accustom to him coming over late nights and me sneaking out to see him and us doing random shit that we weren't suppose to do. I knew that as long as I was with him, I wouldn't get hurt because out of the 100s of times we did, we never got caught. We went to partys, and bars, and sometime just walk the streets of L.A. which might not be safe but I knew I was safe in his arms. We were both 18 so we were aloud to do whatever we wanted but I agreed to my father as long as I lived under his roof and he's paying for that apartment, then I follow his rules. Same with Ms. Knight and Logan.

L.P.O.V.

I liked who Camille was becoming. She wasn't that goody goody girl anymore and wasn't afraid to take 1 to many drinks, sneak out, or have sex with me anymore. She wasn't worried about the other girls I would sleep around with because I was turning her into a female version of me but just not as bad. I would probably beat someone up if they tried to make a move on Camille because out of all the girls I sleep around with she's my emotionally closest one. I didn't have a problem with that, as long as she had sex with me and wasn't afraid to take risk then I was fine.

It was 1:30 and everyone was sleeping besides James.

"Where ya going?"

"Camille's." I awnsered James as he nodded

"Can I come with." He asked lamley. I wasnt sure if It was a joke but I said no anyways just to be clear

"The only way you can come with us is if you bring another girl."

"What, you want to have a 4 sum or something?"

"Those arent fun because then you just pair up." I awnsered James guess

"Good point." He said as I nodded my head and walked out the door.

Carlos P.O.V.

"James what are you still doing up?" I asked as I saw James in the kitchen eating an apple.

"I'm hungry." He awnsered as I banged my head for such as stupid question

"I'm out, see ya later." I warned him knowing he wouldnt tel anyone

"Where ya going?" He asked looking suspicious. "I never see you sneak out, only Logan and Kendall."

"Um, personal affairs."

"Oh okay, bye." He waved as I mumbled idiot referring to how stupid he could be at points. I snuck out he just never saw me. When Kendall snuck out he went to see Jo. When Logan snuck out, who knows where the hell he is going, probably drugs, drinking or sex, I'm not sure what James did, and when I snuck out, I went to go follow my friend and try to retrieve them from the dark side.

Megan was suppose to be in the lobby bathroom waiting for my signal, but first I had to follow Logan and be as quiet as possible. I stepped out the door knowing he was probably going to leave the palm woods and went to the lobby.

3rs Person Omniscent view

_To:Camille_

_From:Logan_

_I'm in the lobby_

_To:Logan_

_From:Camille_

_I'm coming _

_To: Megan_

_From: Carlos_

_I'm see Camille, she's getting in the elevator to probably go to the lobby to see Logan. I'll be down in a second_

**okay so your probably wondering why Megan put on those clothes in the last chapter. Those langerie clothing is under her clothes just to let ya know.**

**Tell me how it is! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	15. Cheers To Deers

Okay, guys this chapter is about drinking so your going to have to know like the definitions to get it so just in case you dont know.

HeavyWeight- takes like 7 drinks to get drunk

Light Weight- takes like 4 drinks to get drunk

shots- little glasses filled with rather strong drinks like vodka or whatever

buzzed- Your not drunk but getting close to it

Metabolism- the process of breaking down what you take in. When drinking, the faster metabolism you have the least amount of time the buzz feeling will last.

Enjoy!

C.P.O.V.

"So where are we going?"

"Where do ya think, Broadway Bar."

"Yes, because I am suppose to know every bar here." Megan said as I laughed knowing she was right.

"You should, I mean-

I cut myself off real quick when I realized what I was about to say. I would've said since your such a compuslive drinker.

"What was that?" Megan positioned her hands on her hips.

"Oh quit it." I paused shaking my head. I'm pretty sure we were flirting and Logan would kick my ass for it if he ever found out but I just ignored that possibility. "Logan goes here every night with Camille."

"Logan was always good at picking out bars."

"How did you two ever get into bars everyday back in Minnesota?"

"Fake I.D."

"Classic."

Megan and I arrived at the Broadway bar and were let in. We were both 18 now and could get in since we were old enough. We both saw Camille and Logan laughing at the left bar which was located on the left side of the bar. Logan and Camille had shot glasses. In my opinion, I think Camille would be out first if they drank enough because say wine does much more to you and plus I bet she is a light weight. Camille also probably doesn't know what really gets her to her tipsy point because she hasn't drank as long as Logan has. Logan has like 3 years on her. I can only predict what camille is where as for Logan, he told me what he is and all about him. He is a heavy weight. It takes like 7 for him to really, really feel it, but he'll start feeling buzzed when he's at 5 maybe, just maybe but thats will ber. He never told me about shots.

"Hey, Megan, you think camille Is a light weight?"

"Eh, I mean it depends on what she is drinking in that shot glass." Megan said suprisingly. I was waiting for her to insult camille. "I mean with those shot glasses, she will be out before Logan because she's smaller and all.

"go somewhere they won't see us."

"There is 2 bars. The one on the right side of the place, and one on the left side."

"They are on the left, lets go to the right."

"Okay."

L.P.O.V.

It was about 1 am and Camille and I were on our 3rd shot glass and having a pretty awesome time, but I kepting getting paranoid that someone was watching us but I figured it was the drink getting to me. But that stunned me because I was still sober. This confused me a bit but I just ignored it and continued our conversation about random stuff.

"That's insane Camille, you cried?"

"That deer actually took the back of shirt right off."

"It didn't bite you did it."

"No, but it did get serious change of wardrobe." Camille said as I tried to cut off my laughter about her tragic time at the zoo."

"Did you have anythin on under your shirt?" I asked picturing a deer yanking Camille shirt right off and her left in nothing but a bra

"My bra, but thats it."

"That must have been so embarassing."

"You have no idea." She mumbled giggling under breath.

"Cheers to Deers." I yelled while the people around the bar lifted their glasses unexpectedly since I was only talking to camille but I just clashed our cups anyway and drank it trying not to spit it up laughing.

"This must be one of the best times we have had here." Camille said, "Nothing could ever ruin this."

"Refill!"

Megan P.O.V.

"Damn boy!" She said as I kept jugging the straigh vodka till it was left empty. Carlos smacked it down on the table in victory. The bar tender clapped along with the people beside me.

"Only a real man can do that."

"Really?" I questioned him as I readjusted my my langerie that was really getting uncombtorabe underneath these clothes. "Hey, pass me something strong and straight." I demanded the bartender.

"You challenging me Megan?"

"Hell yeah!" I said as I started drinking what tasted like Gin.

Camille P.O.V.

"What was that clapping?" I asked Logan and spun my chair so that it was facing put down his shot glass without me. I put my hands on his knees leaning toward him and kissed him simply. He smiled after we came apart.

3rd P.O.V.

Unlike Logan and Camille who sat still soberly at 1:30 am, Megan and Carlos were having a bit to much to drink to the point to where they were drunk.

"Carlos, I have a secret." Megan said slurring every word that exited her words. People around them were looking at her and frankly, it was hard to distugguish whether they were looking at her huge breast or looking at her for her immature ways.

"What?" Carlos said leaning toward to Megan.

"This." Megan pressed her lips against Carlos' and slipped her tounge into his mouth. Carlos deepened the kiss as she moved her hands to his face. She grasped his face making their faces even closer. She parted an inch from an inch from him and let out a breath against Carlos which was something Carlos adored when girls did. He took the authority to make the next move and kissed her again. The room started to spin in Carlos' mind from the adrehnline from this kiss and from these drinks. After they came apart and smiled at eachother and laughed the intensity of the kiss off.

"You knnow Carlitos, we actually forget to watch the people." Megan said as the tone in her voice faded away.

"Why watch?"

L.P.O.V.

5th glass, was starting to kick in, but as for Camille, she skipped 2 so she was still sober. I was still conciounious of what was going on and I could still talk but I could feel it.

"Logan, are you getting that feeling that someone is watching you."

"Yeah, I've been a bit paranoid tonight."

"Wait a second.." I said as I shot my head to the right to see something totally unexpected walking my way


	16. Climax

L.P.O.V.

Her leather black jacket slipped off leaving her in a hot pink langerine outfit. Damn, did she look hot. I would definitly tap that if I could right now but there was to many people here. Part of me was amazed at how hot she looked as always but another part of me was stunned that she was here with Carlos. I mean number one, why Carlos. Did they like have something going on because he knew not to date my ex-girlfriends after Lexi.

Flashback

"You look cute tonight." Carlos complimented Lexi as they walked into the frat party at Seth, my best friend beside James, Kendall, and Carlos.

Seth pointed at Lexi and Carlos who were chatting and checking out people that were drunk beside them or talking about where to get laid. At age 15, Carlos was a good boy and had a comfort zone that he never went out of, even with girls. Lexi was a hoe. Back in the days, I dated alot of hoes and Lexi was one of them. I dated her for like 3 weeks and we pretty much only used eachother for sex and kissing. There was no strings attached with Lexi and I but that DID NOT mean I was okay with Carlos bringing her here. I marched up to Carlos and her and was ready to beat thhe shit out of Carlos.

"What the fuck are you doing here with him Lexi?" I questioned her in an angry tone which made her jump back

"Logan chill, were just friends." Carlos tried to lie which wasn't working.

"No, girls and guys aren't JUST friends."

"Yes they are Logan, will you please move out of my way." Lexi pleaded

"No, your here with Carlos." I said trying to make it sound like Carlos was a bad suggesiton as a boy interest. "Carlos doesn't have sex, he's still a virgin, so really he shouldn't be at this frat party. If you didn't know Carlos, frat partys is where you drink and pick girls up which you don't do."

"Logan don't be a bitch."

"It's not that big of a deal." Carlos said as I rolled my eyes

"Fight." One guy around us that was drunk yelled as people soon joined in.

"Don't be immature." Carlos begged me as if he was the mature one

"Give me a break." I said as I gave him a quick punch in the stomach. Drunken people around us who strongly smelled of booze clapped. Carlos threw a slap at my face and then we got into it. Lexi tried to break us up but ended up joining the quarrel between Carlos and I that she ended up getting a bloody nose from a mis hit by Carlos. That's when she left Carlos and left that frat party. Carlos left with her but seperate knowing he was screwed up. Seth and I just laughed at how pathetic his fighting was.

END OF FLASHBACK

"What the hell are you doing here Megan!" I shouted to her. She slurred her words showing that she was obviously drunk. She was a distance of 3 feet away from me but I had a feeling that distance was going to get real small, real soon. Megan came up to me while I sat at the barstool next to Camille and wrapped her legs around me revealing her thong underneath and her clevage which was positioned inches from my face. I had to admit this was majorly turning me on. She gripped my face in her hands and took me into a deep kiss. Her hands wandered up to my hair while her mouth wandered to my neck. She was a master of giving hickeys, trust me. It was usual for me to come to school with a hickey on my neck and her too. She sucked on my neck which made me just close my eyes and lean my head back waiting for her to continue her show of skills that I taught her most of, but she taught me all mine too.

"LOGAN!" Camille soon yelled waking me up out of this turn on moment. I pushed Megan off really not wanting that.

"I am-

"Logie, stop." Megan said taking me back into her grasp but I resisted it and pushed out of her grasp and sat back down.

"Hey Camille, you wanna kiss too?" Megan offered.

Camille's eyes widen with disgust while her mouth formed that expression of "your a freak". But Megan went towards her anyway while she cramped her body together avoiding Megans lips. Megan let off and went back to Carlos' arms who also looked off.

"I can't believe you." Camille shook her head at me and grabbed her over the shoulder purse and left Carlos, Megan, and I, her heels clicking at each step she took out the door. It was like one of those heart breaking movies that you just dont wanna watch anymore since your just to scared of whats going to happen next.

"Why the hell are you here."

"We followed you here to change you." Carlos announced while people started looking over to us where we were making a scene. You had the drunk friend, the mad girl, and the confused boy. It all fit the emotional chick flic.

"Change me?" I asked like they were stupid. I didn't need to be changed in anyway. I was just fine how I was.

"I want you-

Carlos was soon cut off by the security who had came up to me. I shook my head for emphasis towards the cop and his response was, "I know what you mean."

"Really?" I said replying to him

"Yeah, now here is your friends, take them home." The 6'4 man who looked similar to John Cena demanded, "They are getting complaints to much."

"Okay."

"Carlos, Megan, come on."

"k." They both harmonized at the same time

We headed out the door and back to 2J and wherever Megan lives in the Palm Woods. I'm not exactally sure where she lives so I guess she was going to crash at 2J tonight.

I guarantee, from a long experience of hangovers, they were going to have some mean ones tonight..

Camille P.O.V.

Just when I thought Logan had real feelings for me, this happens.

I guess I was wrong...

**Like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
><strong> 

**Do you want to see**

**Camille and Logan **

**Carlos and Megan**

**Megan and James**

**Logan and Megan**

**Characters Thoughts**

**Kendall and Jo update?**


	17. Carlos' Truth

**The beginning of this chapter may not be good but the ending is. Camille and Logan will be in the next chapter or so. Im sorry for the lack of Lomille.**

L.P.O.V.

"I made a huge mistake."

I tried and tried to admit to her that i regreted that I went along kissing Megan and I did have emotional feelings, but Camille didn't believe me. She was convinced that I had only used her for sex for the past few weeks and that wasn't true.

"I don't believe that." Camille said in a harsh voice readjusting her position on the soft purple love seat that sat in the corner of the room. I was on her bed layed down trying to get her to look into my eyes which she desperatley avoided.

"Out of all the girls I have had sex with since I got back to Los Angeles, your the one that I'm emotionally closest too." I added, "I dont want to lose you Cam."

"Prove it." She said bluntly

"How?"

"If you were emotionally loved me, then you would know how."

"Cam, I can do it, I do," I stopped in the middle of my sentence for a bit of a dramatic effect, "Love you."

"Actions speak louder than words."

"OKay."

"I have to go to work, goodbye." Camille studdered as I got off her bed and took Mr. Snuggles with me, which I gave her for her 17th Birthday, and I leaned down and gently kissed her on the cheek and sat the teddy bear on her lap. She made no reaction or expression. I walked out in dissapointment.

I had work today and knew it was going to be difficult to work along side of the guy who just tore the girl I really did likes heart to shreds.

"Hey man, how'd it go." Kendall said patting my back, "Jo said she was terrible."

"Dont talk to me, Im not in the mood."

"Rawr." Kendall retorted immaturley

"Can I catch a ride with you Logan?" James asked me throwing my keys at me. I caught em immediatly and headed out the door ignoring Carlos' presence behind me.

Carlos P.O.V.

"He must be so pissed at me."

"Yeah, Jo also told me that you and Megan kissed." Kendall also admitted which definitly made me feel even better

"We did?" I said surpised

"Thats what Camille told Jo."

"Damn, she is hot an all and I know I fight with Logan but this was alittle overboard."

"Eh, it's fine."

"Your obligated to say that."

"That is very true." Kendall responded calmly. We walked into the studio to be greeted by lyric sheets.

"Hello boys, were doing seperate recording today." He announced in his strong manly voice.

"So, Kendall, James come with me, and Carlos and Logan go with Timothy."

TImothy was the guy that usually wore the beanie that sat in the studio tweaking the audio tuners. He was a cool guy and came from a rich family in Reno, Nevada. He was the boy who had strict parents and once he turned 18, he packed his bags and ran as far away as he could from his formal lifestyle. Now, he was dating this Asain chick and living in the outskirts of Los Angeles barley talking to his parents anymore.

"You have got to be kidding me." Logan mumbled in anger. He put that sarcastic smile on his face and pushed through me and Kendall and headed towards Studio A. I knew this wasn't going to be fun. "Fuck my life." HE ended his dramatic exit with.

"He's fine." I told Gustavo, not mentioning anything from last night.

L.P.O.V.

"Come on let's just get this over with." I rushed Timothy and he gave me a dirty look and i just looked away.

"Look Dude, I-

"Carlos, Carlos, Carlos."

"What, What, What."

"Dont't think you can just prove your sorry with words." I started out. "You have fucked up every good thing in my life right now, and I don't need your help trying to put my shit back together because as you can see, you've obviously done a hell of alot of work already. I lost Camille, I need her back, she was starting to bring me back to life and not the sick person I love to be, but no you messed it all up."

"Guys, we have recording." Timothy barged in the conversation

"Hold on." I replied to Timothy

"I was only trying to help Logan, but It didn't work." Carlos pleaded. I had no idea what he was talking about

"Help me how?" I said, "You've done nothing but piss me off and make out with my ex girlfriend."

"I wanted my friend back."

**CLIFF HANGER! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	18. Helping Hands

**Im sorry its a letdown..**

**M.P.O.V.**

"Here's your ticket, have a great flight." The flat chested lady said which was most likley mandatory. I wanted to go home, I was tired of the drama here. It was like dating Logan all over again because being with him was such drama that sometimes it would lead me to tears

"Look away punk." I yelled to the guy who was staring at me most likley for my looks. I guess this was all I was good for; sex and getting back friends that have been changed into bad people. Whatever, I just needed a good massage and a major shopping spree. That will definitly do some good.

C..O.V.

"I wanted the friend that was good and didn't do drugs and do stuff that you do now, because to be truthful, its just repulsive."

"Is that so." Logan responded nodding as we both walked out of the booth without Timothys conscent. "Well you didn't do a very good job of it because you messed everything in-

"Dont finish it."

"Well what do you want me to do, sincerely forgive you and tell you your the best person in the world." Logan said sarcastically.

"You know your acting very calm for the usual you." I went off subject and complimented him because it was very true. I thought he would hit me or some other violent action

"That's off the point, Camille says I have to make it up to her." Logan started with a tone that definitly started to bring me down. "She said quote actions speak louder than words so I guess I have to do something that that speaks louder than words and I dont know what to do."

"I'm sorry dude."

"Actions speak louder than words." Logan copied Camille

"That was so cliche."

"You really want to say something else to get me more pissed off." Logan said with a low tone voice. He walked up and got up in my face and I backed a step up with a frightened look on my face. Logan scared me unlike any other person scared me but I'm not exactly sure why.

"Wait, that's it!"

"What Carlos?"

"I could help you with your Camille situation." I suggested. This would be an action technically because i'm taking action to fix the problem.

"I don't need your non sense in my problems." Logan immediatly stopped that suggestion. "You'll just make it bigger and plus Camille wants me to do something."

"Well we can still work together because you know I can be really creative."

"That is true." Logan agreed

FLASHBACK

"SUPRISE!"

"Happy 15h Birthday Logan!" James greeted Logan cheerfully then going to check out Logan's lady friends. Logan was still staring at the arrangement

"What is this?" Logan said staring at everthing around him ecspecially the water.

"Your birthday silly." Kendall pushed Logan as he rubbed the sore spot where Kendall pushed him

"And whats with the um.." Logan cut off immediatly

"My idea." I smiled as we stared at the orange pool where people were actually splashing around in it. it was only dye

"Of course and that?" Logan asked pointing at the sculpture that was shaped like a foot.

"And that." Logan said letting out the end of his breath

"Still him." James laughed as he walked away over as Kendall followed him too the pool and jumped in it and started splashing and playing pool games. I looked at the 3 stage and the people who were volunteering to sing on it.

"This is a big birthday."

"Wait, you don't like it."

"What, no, no, I love it!" Logan reassured me

END OF FLASHBACK

"That was a good birhtday." We both laughed

"Hey you two, sorry to break the moment but we have work to do." Timothy intruded and I stopped and ended the conversation and we started the singing session.

J.P.O.V.

After some coreography and some harmonies. We went to an interview for TV Guide and then we back to the studio and then in the middle got hit by some fans out of no where and signed autographs. By the time we arrived back home it was 2am. We were all tired but I had a feeling we were not all going to bed.

"Logan, Carlos where are you two going." I asked them as they started to grab the door handle

"I mean Damn, arent yall out of energy." Kendall supported my suspicsion

"Why the fuck do you think you need to know everything, K-dog."

"Logan chill!" Carlos backed him up from his anger burst after Kendalls remark

"Lets just leave." Carlos announced as Kendall and I stood by the couch and they grabbed the door handle slowly turning it while looking at Kendall and I.

"Let us come."

"Why is it any of your buisness what were doing, gosh can't I get some privacy."

"No, you can't." I interviened, "Now were coming, I mean its probably just the bar."

L.P.O.V.

I stood at the door way as Kendall and James came towards me and Kendall. I really didn't need their non sense because honestly I already have Carlos' nonsense that I actually need but that doesn't matter. They weren't going to help me in anyway so I didn't see how them coming was going to help Carlos and I solve this problem because Carlos had a plan.. and truthfully it didn't involve these boys.

"This plan Carlos has, doesn't involve you two." I admitted to them two as I opened the door but Carlos stayed put.

"Not yet." He mumbled like something better came into his head...

K.P.O.V.

James and I followed Logan and Carlos out of the room and into the hallway...

Camille.P.O.V.

I couldn't stop thinking about Logan. His voice kept entering my head and it was bringing tears to my eyes. I loved this boy so much and one part of me wanted to believe that he loved me but the other resisted. I tossed and turned but either way I postioned my head or body, It was no use. I couldn't get to sleep because Logan was crowding up my mind. The way he moved, the way he slept, the way he kissed me and the way he got under my skin. It was all so perfect.

What I said to him I jsut didn't know if he had a big enough heart to follow through with it and it just kept me wondering all night

**So, I free write so honestly I have no idea, what their action is? **

**Any suggestions?**


	19. Epic Fail

**Read the options of what you want to see and tell me in your review what you want to see! It helps me write a lot!**

Last Friday night Yeah we danced on table tops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credits card And got kicked out of the bars So we hit the boulevards Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage a trios Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Oh whoa oh

"Martini, two limes please." I ordered as I watched the party goers dance.

"Hey your Camille, that famous girl that was on CSI." The bartender said as he returned with my drink. He looked a lot like Logan accept his hair was a lighter color. Or maybe I was just imagining that.

"Indeed." I smiled politely not wanting to continuing to continue this conversation

"Huge fan, I didn't know you partied."

"Long story." I ignored the question knowing never to give out personal information to random people since I was a celebrity.

"I understand." He replied nicely. "My names Luke Blair."

"It's nice to meet you but I don't like to be hit on by the bartenders."

"I was just trying to be nice."

"I just broke up from my boyfriend." I spat out. I shouldn't have said that but I just did and boy was that a huge mistake.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but keep that to yourself please." I pleaded as he nodded. I saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Your secrets safe with me."

"I'm gonna go dance." I said walking off leaving him a nice then better tip for his niceness. I looked back as he winked at me and I gave him a flirtatious smile and got in the crowd of partiers. It felt good to have a bit of fun without Logan but It did make me wonder if he was thinking of me as much as I was thinking of him.

L.P.O.V.

"Do you have a spare?" Carlos asked for the key that Camille gave me when I always started sneaking in.

"Yeah, here you go."

He grasp the key and opened her apartment door. I led them to her room. On the trip to her room we lost Kendall and James to the kitchen where Kendall put his head under the faucet and turned on the water and James went to the pantry and grabbed the Nutella and grabbed a knife and ate it straight out of the jar getting It on his face on the way (This is exactly what I meant by nonsense).

"Guys keep it down, she should be sleeping." I shushed the ignorant men in the kitchen.

"Uh Logan come here." Carlos said as if something was wrong. "Where is she?"

"Like I know Dumbass!" I said as I stomped out of her lavender scented room and out of the room. "Leave them here, Im pretty sure I know where that bitch is."

"Logan chill." Carlos attempted to calm me down which made me more agitated. "So exactly where are we going."

"Camille's favorite Club."

"I don't know the clubs here except for the Mayan one." Carlos said as I looked at him in disappointment.

"Dude your 18, you need to get out more."

"Kendall and James don't go out to clubs!" Carlos exclaimed like a little child

"Wrong, Kendall goes to clubs sometimes, he has been with me and I've been with James before a few times."

"When?" Carlos said doing the little head turn that you see dogs do

"Dude, it's called sneaking out at night! I said in an obvious tone. "I need to get you out more."

We got in my car and got on the Los Angeles Highway.

"I'm surprised your not a virgin." I said outright. Carlos, In response swept off his shoulders in confidence.

"I'll thank Cassie."

"Your so stupid." I responded laughing in between words.

"Haha, watch the road Logan."

C.P.O.V.

I entered the restroom and looked in the mirror at my gorgeous outfit. I was wearing a black dress that was a tight fitting shape which really complimented my curves. It wrapped around my neck that really brang out my cleavage. It was a sexy dress and I got of looks but then again, a lot of the other girls were just the same just none of them, I had to say looked as good as me. I put black fish netting up my legs and patched it with some burgundy peep toe heels. I strutted back out of the bathroom and made my way towards the exit since it was already 1am. I needed to get back home since I had a photo shoot in the afternoon tomorrow with Elite Model Management.

L.P.O.V.

We walked into the crowded club of dancing people and drunken idiots. I swept off my leather jacket as Carlos unbuttoned his white button up revealing his gray Client T-shirt. I shot him a WTF look and looked around for any sight of the lady I desperately needed to talk to.

"Hot girl." Carlos screamed and ran after a girl with a tube top and short jean skirt with a nice body.

"CARLOS!" I called as he ran away. "Fuck!"

Then she appeared. Camille maneuvered her way out of the crowd and was looking everywhere but forward.

"Camille!"

She shot her head up and looked at me and marched over to me immediately.

"Logan! What? How did you find me here?"

"Boyfriend's instincts." I shrugged and smiled but she didn't smile. I couldn't read her expression. It looked like a mixture of anger, despair, and as if she was trying to make me feel guilty.

"Were "its complicated" right now." Camille corrected me. I rolled my eyes to her claim

"Look Camille-

"Logan, save it, don't be cliché with me." She said as I lowered my head. "I love you, and I have since the day I met you, I knew you were gonna be mine but maybe I was wrong."

"No you weren't wrong." I said as she tried to shoved pass me. I attempted to stop her. "Camille, You weren't wrong!"

As the girl I begged to change her mind walked through the double doors out of the club increasing the space between us, she mouthed the words "I love you" and turned back in her direction and continued her path away from my heart

C.P.O.V.

Was that a good thing to do? Were those the right words to say to him?

How long would it take him to think of a way to make me think different because the more he left me with nothing each day, the more I convinced myself that he didn't care about me, he only used me that whole time and it had been 2 days and I was half way convinced.

NEXT DAY

Kendall P.O.V.

I was at Post Products waiting to shoot a commercial for their cereal products. For some reason, everything seemed so tense and I didn't like it. James was the only one who was laid back and cool. He was humming one of our non released songs right now, Carlos was getting the evil stare from Logan that he gets when Logan is pissed off at him and I just scratched my head and walked a few more feet away from these guys.

Carlos P.O.V.

"I fucked up Big Time again didn't I?"

"Hell Yeah." Logan said furiously but quietly

"Big Time Rush to the set." A lady ordered us to the set. That was our queue. It was time to get out of the reality zone and into fame and glory zone which was totally fake.

Camille P.O.V.

"Lean alittle to the left." Rhonda, the photographer directed. I did as I was told and leaned my body to the left while still keeping it fierce. "Is something bothering you Chameleons." Rhonda asked. She called me Chameleons because she said I was a person of many colors. I didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing though

"Everything's fine." I assured her even though something was bothering me but I had to hold it in

**Okay, as far as I know you won't see Megan in this story any more. That's probably a relief to most of you since you guys seemed to just hate her!**

**What do you want to see?**

**Camille & Logan Resolved?**

**James / OC**

**Carlos and Logan DRAMA**

**Alittle Humor and Fun**

**Kendall and Jo**

**The Ending?**


	20. Nice and Loving Chapter

**I'm going to stir up James love life and some OC's so throw me some. NEED OCS**

**Sorry for not Updating. I was visiting family**

James P.O.V.

Everyone thought I was a player and In a way I had to agree. I messed with girls gentle hearts in a way that some adored but others found a cruel way of depression. I had loved someone before or at least I thought. I would watch her every move and when she talked to me I would imagine the taste of her lips pressed against mine. The only time I felt them was at a birthday party playing spin the bottle unfortunately. Anyway, I never got the chance to really love her the way I wanted to because March 16, 2009 was the day she because she moved to Michigan but that's not the end of the story. A week before I moved to California her mother who was close to my mother had called my mother to make her aware that the girl I loved baby sister had died of Spinal Meningitis which was highly contagious. She also told my mom that the girl I loved had got it too and she was highly contagious. She wasn't dead yet but she was slowly fading away because it was killing her immune system. Her name was Mandy Ford.

I was waiting for someone to repair that scar that was hidden from everyone around me. No one knew about Mandy and I wasn't going to let anyone know for they would look at me as "A Girl James Diamond Couldn't Get" and take it as a joke" and it was anything but a joke to me.

J.P.O.V.

"Hey Babe." I greeted Kendall at the door and kissed him gently on the lips. He wrapped his arm around me and welcomed me into 2J and we sat on the couch while I stared at Logan who looked tired as ever and was sweating

"Is he okay?"

"We just got back from choreography." Kendall explained.

"So I was thinking you and me, a movie night my place?"

"Hmm, I don't know I have work tomorrow at 6am."

"Please." I pleaded and wrapped my arms around his neck and did the classic puppy dog eyes. He rolled his eyes and rattled his head as if he was having trouble making a decision on spending the night with me or in his room with the boys who either snored or stayed on their laptops or some other random activity.

"Fine."

C.P.O.V. **(NOT KATIE AND CARLOS ROMANCE THIS IS JUST NICE)**

"Carlos." A female voice called my name out from the surroundings of the apartment.

"Huh?" I didn't lift my head for the person but kept my head focused on the lyric sheet.

"Can you do this?"

Katie stood in front of me across from the coffee table with a pencil and piece of paper sitting firmly in her hand waiting for me to do her homework.

"You can't do algebraic Expressions."

"I'm 13." Katie made and excuse which I didn't take, "Give me a break."

"Hey Carlos?" She said in a tone that was concerned which made me look up. Her eyes were squinted but not in an angry way and her lips seemed as if they were trying to make words but couldn't seem to get them out.

"When do you think you and all of the boys will move out of 2J, I mean your 18 right."

"19 in two months!" I cheerfully added

"But really?"

"Well that's a good question." I paused trying to think of my next words, "I guess when we are ready to depart from this place since this is our home and has our memories and unlike home we don't have home and Kendall's girlfriend is here and Logan's kind of girlfriend is but I guess maybe in the next few months, maybe 3 or 4 months but why do you ask?"

"Because."

"Because why?" I added a playful chuckle

"I don't want to leave L.A. and you guys."

Sadness was in her eyes and inside it really killed me like nothing else. I never knew how much Katie was attached to us.

"I'm sorry Katie but if you want you can come live with me when I move out."

L.P.O.V.

I took the spare key and the bag of certain items and pieces of paper and carefully and quietly laid them out on the table so they matched up together. I peeked in Camille's room to assure she was there and she was dreaming beautifully as she always does. I tiptoed back to the coffee table in Camille's living room and picked the first object and note up and placed it on Camille's bedside table in easy view. I picked the next object up with its paper and placed it in the next stop and did so with the next 7 items and the papers till I arrived at the 10th item. It was a very special item and could only be made for her

I gathered my thoughts and looked at everything that strayed across the room and locked the door crossing my fingers that this last strategy would work because this to me, would be the end of the rope for me.

Camille's P.O.V.

I was in a field of pink roses back at the age of 5 humming a song I use to always hear my mother sing as she was washing clothes and doing chores. Then all of the sudden, I glanced across the field and saw a deep red rose, prettier than any of the other roses in the field. I ran across the grass in slow motion laughing in a haze and approached the single flower. I reached for the graceful flower but it disappeared in front of my eyes. My joy disappeared and my smile turned into a frown. Then I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned around to see if it was my mother scolding me for picking all the flowers in the field but instead it was someone who was a blur holding the red rose that I had desired in their hand for me. The appearance of the person was unreadable and just looked like a foggy and blurry abyss but the hand along with the rose held the beautiful rose. I grasp the rose and thanked the stranger and awoke the next second.

**It's short but tell me what you think this chapter means. KATIE AND CARLOS ARE NOT LIKE THAT. THAT WAS JUST suppose to be nice.**


	21. Riddle

**SO some how my Pedophile Love story got deleted so I reposted it. Refavorite and Author Alert it please. I Need to build it back up:( review it again. Im very sad...**

C.P.O.V.

The light from the bedroom window shone to my face as an alarm clock to a day of auditions and photoshoots and what not. I lifted myself up out of the cozy perimeter of my bed and walked to the bathroom and looked at my tired eyes and messy hair. I reapaired it with some foundation, added my daily makeup, mascara, eye liner, and other stuff and put on a plain spagetti strap purple dress with a blue, pink and purple scarf to top it off. I put my sun glasses on my head and slipped on the pumps and was ready to walk out the door but I saw something layed on the coffe table with a rose over it.

_ I am two and two, can be safe or bold_

_ I am the parent of numbers that cannot _

_ be told_

_ I'm a gift beyond measure a matter of course_

_ And yielded with pleasure when as an attractive force_

"What the hell?" I mumbled to myself gazing at this riddle type thing. I had a job to attend to, but this was definitly the high light of thr day and I would be back to investigate such interesting riddle.

L.P.O.V.

"You look soooo..." Carlos trailed off obviously trying to find the words for my awkward behavior.

"Out of character." Kendall guessed and Carlos shook his head in disagreement.

"Probably a hangover." James laughed to himself looking at his phone texting someone. No one laughed though. We just glared at him for obviously a terrible joke. I got comfotorable on the white leather couch in Rouqce Records and as soon as I did someone picked me up from behind.

"Woooah."

"You know you guys are getting heavy." Freight Train stated as we each immediatly glanced at eachother. I tossed my head at Kendall while Kendall was obviously accusing Carlos while Logan was staring at me, and lastly Carlos who was giving Logan the look.

"ITS HIM."

We all screamed at the same time like immature children.

"Cha, and you guys are in your 20's?"

"Absolutley." Kendall answered putting a smile on his face as Freight Train set us all down in the studio booth. We sang a new song this time and I think it was a good one. It wasn't a love song. It was a party song. Those are the songs I always like better than love songs because they are usually more up beat plus all love songs say the same thing where as Love songs do not.

C.P.O.V.

"I mean can you believe it Stacy, she just didn't want me on the team because the coach would name me captin."

"Cut." The casting manager called as I got out of character and back to my originial self. I smiled and waited for their response.

"We give call backs at 4."

"Thank you."

I walked out of the audition building and got in my SUV. The GPS directed me to my audition and the next one after that and then I was done. Then it hit me, I totally forgot about the morning mystery note. I gave myself an imaginary hit in the head and walked to my coffee table putting my phone in my back pocket for call backs.

(1)

_ I am two and two, can be safe or bold_

_ I am the parent of numbers that cannot be told_

_ I'm a gift beyond measure a matter of course_

_ And yielded with pleasure when taken as an attractive force_

This was sa confusing riddle. Okay two and two as in two sides, faces, corners, shapes, people, moves. This was complicated with such little nouns and verbs, only adjetives. Keep reading... Pleasure, attractive, gift, two, yielded... Hmm, pleasure and attractive. I've never heard of an attractive force though. Are they talking about Pleasure from an attractive force. But what kind of force? A force that is wanted or wanted. Can forces be wanted? How can you be attractive to force because no ones wants someone demanding them to do something. An attractive force as in someone or something that is forceful but liked kind of like Logan and I. I tended to like this bad boy style and act.

Wait a second

Two and two, as in two people that are sharing an pleasant attractive force that is a gift?

Why is it a gift?

Is it a gift from someone or is it a natural gift. A gift that can be attractivley forceful? It can't be a gift from someone unless its like a deadly weapon. Is it a deadly weapon? No because deadly weapons aren't attractives, only to killers they are. It's a natural gift. A natural gift that you have. Do you have it though or does everyone?

I immediatly thought this shouldn't be in my head. I got a peice of paper and jotted my credible thoughts so far. -Two People

-Natural gift

-Pleasant

-The force is wanted

A parent of numebrs. What the hell does that mean? Is it how many times you do something or have to do something. I just didn't get the idea of how numbers is involved with a pleasant force that is wanted that comes from a natural gift. I just didn't know. I am going to have to skip that one.

A gift beyond measure, a matter of course. That gift is outrageous obviously. It has to be outstanding, something that is extrodinary that you can't find it stores. It had to something you can make or something that comes within or magic?

"Love." I said out loud

You have to make love as you go on because it builds up, love comes within, and it's almost like magic.

But a matter of course? What does that mean? How was love that course of something. There is things on the course of love. A matter as in it takes part and the course which they are talking about love? But what matter?

Why would something be safe or bold? How could something be opposites. If it has anything to do with the sentence before it, I am two and two, It could be talking about two opposite people but why would one person be safe and one be bold. That just doesn't make sense.

So..

-Natural GIft

-Pleasant

-Force that Is wanted

-Love

-Different Traits**

**Do you know?**

**I will finish this riddle type thing with Camille and Logan in the next 1 or 2 chapters. **

**What do you want to see**

**- Logan and Camille Action**

**- Other band members find love**

**-Carlos venture off alittle**

**-Kendall and Jo breakup/fight**

**-Katie drama**

**-Logan drama with band**

**-Camille drama with someone**


	22. Car Door

I got 2 reviews, I mean come on people... Dissapointment! I'm updating at 1:41AM lol!

I sat on the couch looking at the riddle. Safe and bold. But had the traits of being safe and bold. It could be like a move you make, or how you do something. Then, it hit me again, that gave me a big hit. There was 2 definitions to Bold; risky and bulky. So a thing that is a natural gift, different traits, and is a force that is wanted plus is pleasant has to be a verb because force isn't an object. Force can be a move. So a bold move. Its either a bold move or safe move

-2 People

-Natural Gift

-Pleasant

-Force that Is wanted

-Love

-Can be a safe and bold move.

I needed a break from this. I turned on the television to my favorite soap opera, A Risk To Take.

_Damn, you kick some ass there_

_Well, I do have a beginners belt in Karate_

_Wow _

_KISSES GIRL_

_That was a bold move Chester_

_Thanks I-_

_Watch out!_

Wait, that was it, A kiss. A bold move in a kiss. 2 people have to be kissing, it can be a safe or bold move, the parent of numbers as in, who knows how many kisses have been thrown around the world, a gift beyond measure meaning what would the world be without kissing and how it is so priceless because it is so special, a matter of course because it leads to other things, and its pleasureful when your kissing someone your attracted too.

But the question was, what do I do now?

Usually you would solve the riddle and get a prize or not get elimated out the game but why would I get a random note making me solve a riddle.

I looked at the bottom of the paper was a precisley drawn clock written with the time 4:03 on it. It was so elegantly drawn out. Whoever drew this has valuable potential. WHY WAS THERE SO MANY RANDOM THINGS? SO I had

-Kiss

and

-Clock

What does a clock represent. It could represent anyone of those numbers or the sum of those numbers. But whats the real definition of a clock. I whipped out my phone and googled What is a Clock Made for and I came up with something I really should have thought of. Time.

Time was it.

So

kissing Time, no that sounded weird

A Kiss from time to time, No

Kiss Time, No

Kiss in the Time, nope

A Kiss in Time, Hey I think i had that book around here. I glanced at my shelves. It was my favorite book of all time but no one that I knew really seem to like it besides Logan. He adored it too but I was the only person that knew that. I walked over to the book and took it out of the slot and flipped through the pages only to notice one of the pages had fabric from a blue dress that I wore often. It was one of my favorite dress' so who ever cut this was getting their head cut off. I went to my closet and grasp my blue dress that hung in my closet to find it to be cut from the inside where you couldn't see it in view. I sighed in relif but again I found another clue.

Wait, who came into my apartment. Logan was the only one with the spare key which I needed to get back? But why would Logan cut my favorite blue dress. He knows I loved it. Would James or Carlos or Kendall do it? But why would they do that their is definitly no point. Did that mean Logan wrote that note. I should call him over here, but I want to figure out where this riddle was going to lead...

I had two main questions at this point

-Where was this riddle getting too?

-Who was in my apartment

J.P.O.V.

Besides my music career, I wanted to do movies so I was about to audittion for a short film, like one of those 10 minute films. It was about a boy who goes on a boat with his family only to catch glimpes of supernatural things in the water.

"Action."

_"Did you see that fishtail creature type thing jump out of the water like that!"_

_"No son, I did not."_

_"That was amazing." _

"Cut."

"But I've only done 2 lines?" I asked cluelessly to one of the ladys behind the audition tables. She looked like my mother which frightened me a bit and made me feel alittle home sick.

"I'll give you a call at 4, but I think you should feel really good about this." She nodded at me with reassurance but I still should be aware that I might not get the job. I brushed whether I was going to get it off and grabbed my keys off my belt loop and opened my car door. I opened my car door roughly.

"Hey, what was that!" A young woman about my age, piercing green eyes dark brown hair that went just past her shoulders in an elegant plain I could see was never enough for her. She had accesories like multiple braclets, and a necklace that said D. she was wearing makeup like any Hollywood girl maybe a bit too much but it looked natural and no freckals... and she was tan. She was about 5' 3" may have been a little taller. she had a smile that could light up a room that was 30 feet away and was thin. She had a small button nose was wearing a red tank and blue jeans. She looked liked a girl in a movie.

"What was what." I remained calm

"My car." She said as she walked over to me her keys dangling from her Louis Vouiton Purse.

I looked down at her White Escalade to see that I had just made a tiny dent in it. It was noticeable though. If anyone did this to my yellow baby, I would have been just as mad so I could understand. I disaligned my jaw not knowing what to say to a girl for the first time.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too."

"Your paying for the damages." She raged on me.

On the spot, I pulled out 500$ dollars out of my wallet. She opened her eyes wider than I though possible. I looked at her peircing green eyes as I handed her the 500 and she looked up at me since I was way, way taller than her. I was almost a foot taller than her. I was still determining her age.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, its just, alot of people usually don't pull out 500$ on the spot." She laughed a small laugh as I stood by my drivers side door and she stood beside her passengers side door.

"I have a good job."

"Oh what do you do?" I said as we started to make small talk.

"I'm a singer, you."

"I'm vaguley making it into the modeling buisness." She sighed

"Good for you."

"Thanks!" She said with joy, her lips making a teeth grin which was sorta cute

"Your welcome, and your name?" I asked just to be polite. I swayed by hair to the left as I felt it start to look a bit off

"Daniella Loxx, but people just call me Dani."

"Well, Dani, I'm James, James _Diamond_." I said putting the emphasis on Diamond

"Well nice to meet you James Diamond." She intimitated my emphasis

"You don't know me do you?"

"Am I suppose to?" Dani said cluelessly

"I'm from Big Time Rush, the kids band."

"Is that your band?"

"Yeah." I answered dissapointed

"I'm sorry." She said sounding guilty but still kind of enthusiastic, "I don't listen to kids band anymore." She finished. I was about to speak but she started again. "I finished that face 2 years ago." She chuckled, but I was completley lost and I don't think she was catching on

"Your how old?"

"18."

**James found a girl! And how could someone cut CAMILLES DRESS**

**I'm gonna start a new story soon after I finish this story. I'm working with sweetcupcake with it and we have the plot. This will be over by the 20th or the 16th. **

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT**


	23. Reunite

**I'm gonna start posting chapter really fast. Read down at the bottom to see why!**

C.P.O.V.

All I ever wanted from Logan is for him to love me. I never meant to be complicated and be a pain to him but I never knew what else to do because I didn't want to trust him anymore. Once a cheater always a cheater. I didn't know where to turn anymore, my life was taking a turn to hell right now. My tears fell to the ground when I strutted across the wood floors of my apartment till i met the wall. I banged my fist against the wall releasing the anger that was already rushing through me. I wipped my face off of tears all but I couldn't help it. I continued to cry.

I held the note close to me. The 10nth item to find of the riddle close to my heart that said

_ "If you still feel like loving me I'm at our place till 8pm, after that I cant wait any later"_

_ -Logan_

Had Logan changed because I never seen him struggle for a girl so much while he was going through this face or was this just brainwashing. He was the guy I wanted to marry someday..

I couldn't let him slip away..

It was 7:50, our place was 15 minutes away. I couldn't waste anytime getting dressed up. I kept my pajamas on which had snow flakes on them and and un matching t-shirt that said DONT CURSE yet the DONT CURSE was made up of numerous curse words. My friend Michelle had got it for me. This also came with my froggy slippers which wasn't that special.

"You look great." A random girl said to me in the elevator. i rolled my eyes and ran to my car.

L.P.O.V.

Sitting in the swings with the snow from the cold weather making my jeans wet really added to the character of the night. I dragged my feet along the ground whipping out my phone as I got a text from someone.

To: Logan

From: Amber

So who are you dating these days?

To:Amber

From:Logan

I'll tell you in 3 minutes.

As each minute passed I felt it getting colder. I gave off a vibe of dissapointment as If I was uncared for. Its that feeling that you thought you had something so good but It just keeps running away from me and using force to slip away from me

C.P.O.V.

I stomped on the peddle on the icy rodes of Los Angeles to the Local Park here behind the Elementry School where technically no one was suppose to be but we always went. I felt my car jerk out of control for a second but I regained control. I'm guessing that was a sign to slow down. It was now 8pm. I was only like 2 minutes from the park, if only I could freeze time right now. It would changemy life because one day Logan and I would have kids together preferablly one boy and one girl and maybe a set of twins and have the BTR boys come over.

L.P.O.V.

The thing is, even if she tried to come over to 2J and make up with me I was completley done with this relationship because I didn't usually ever wait on girls. Camille was the only girl I had truly ever waited on and been jealous of when I have seen her with another boy. But now I just didn't give a fuck about her because really, she ruined it all. I walked passed the slide and with every step I hated her even more.

C.P.O.V.

There he was. he was walking that charming walk but with an angry face that looked like he wanted to punch something but he looked also as if he had just failed. I parked quickly and left my keys in the car and ran to Logan who was bending down to pick up his phone. The snow which was covering the ground was slowing me down but I still ran as fast as I could.

Without warning to Logan, I threw my hands around Logans neck and lifted my legs behind me and kissed him. I could feel his arms tightening around me which felt so.. right.. He kissed me back like i'd never felt before, his tounge exploring every depth of my mouth, the way he gave off the vibe of anticipation that he was waiting for this really gave me energy to kiss him even more. I inched apart from him and whispered "Sorry I'm late". He laughed, I felt his breath reach my face which contradicted the cold, cold air that was around us. He leaned in again licking my lip. I opened my mouth accepting his worthy kiss and intertwined our tounges together once again. I was messing with his hair in the back as he twirled one of my curls.

"I" He started but right now I didn't care what he had to say because just this kiss said it all

"Shh, I understand."

Wrapping his arms around me, I in return, layed my head against his chest as he put his head on my silky curls.

"I love you." I simply said

"I love you more." Logan stated coming apart as I looked into his peircing eyes as a snowflake fell on his nose, "i'm gonna marry you one day

**so cheesy. AHH I hate this chapter:(( I need to finish this story now because I will not updating any between July 16-August 1 so I want to finish one of my sotrys and this one is closer. I'm gonna post them really fast so be prepared**


	24. Easdropping

J.P.O.V.

"So who is in Big Time Rush beside you." The brown haired beauty asked me as the morning skys shown in the coffee shop. She twirled her hair and stired her coffee and I just leaned back in my chair hesistating to figure out what was different about her than everygirl. What acute angle sparked that interest in her. "James?"

"Oh, um me and my 3 friends, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos."

"Yeah, lucky boys to be famous like that."

"Accept for the paparazzia and constant work." I contracted her statement. "It's very tiring, you only get 5 hours off sleep every night."

"Thats harsh."

"Thats HollyWood." She nodded in agreement.

"So enough about me, what about you." I leaned forward showing my interest in this conversation.

"Girl, 18, striving to make it here." She stood up staright gained a stern voice and looked forward and talked like a robot

"Oh alitttle more specific please." I rolled my eyes as she teased my classic getting to know a girl ways

"Fine, I'm a small town girl that just wants to be someone."

"Why haven't you gone to college?" I asked out of curiosity. She leaned in real close to me tempting me to kiss her but I knew better.

"Are you my mother?"

"I could be."

"So my mothers flirting with me?" She went to her original position gaining her poise and taking a sip of her coffee. She had a wide smile that was giving off an enthusicastic aura.

"I'm on flirting with you!" I flinched on everyword.

"Awe thats a let down."

"Wait I am!" I immediatly exclaimed as she tricked me. She raised her eyebrow in satisfaction. I liked this girl, she was such a tease and I usually didn't like that in a girl but I did this one

"Good to hear the truth, now I have an audition to make it too but maybe I'll see you later."

"Wait, Dani, maybe I could help you."

"Help me what?" She asked picking up her modeling her portfolio

"Get a modeling job."

"James, I'm fine." She said continuing her path out the door. I ran after her, grasping her arm making sure she didn't reject my offer. "Please, its the least I could do after my lie."

L.P.O.V.

I sat down on the couch as Carlos stared at me.

"Got a problem helmet head?" I joked at him in a manly voice. he stood his ground. "Seriously, what are you staring at?"

"Why are you being so nice and wearing sweater vest and I haven't seen you messed up for the past 3 days?"

"Well were leaving on tour and I didn't want to be the next Kanye ya know?" I lied knowing Carlos that he would believe me. He immediatly sat uncomftorably close to me, I scooted over just to be safe and continued to study my lyrics.

"What happened between you and Camille?"

"What do you mean." I said. Fortunatley, i was always a good liar

"What happened?"

"Ask her, you always talk to her on the phone."

"Not for the past 3 days.." He paused

"Is it mandatory for her to call you everyday." I said standing up. "If it is, I find that a bit unessecary."

"You and Camille are back in love again." He immediatly changed his facial expression to hopping around like the idiot he always is yelling "Logan and Camille sitting in a tree" rhyme.

"Wow, Mama Knight!" I tattled like a little kid but he was just being annoying.

"Yeah." She came in with a basket of clothes.

"Logan and Camille are in love again Ms. Knight!" Carlos repeated. i looked at him and shook my head for revealing my personal info.

"Awe how sweet, Carlos go clean your room or study your lyrics or something." She ordered.

"But."

"Now."

He stomped out of the room as I smiled and looked back at the lyrics and put the headphones back in my ears.

"So that's why I've been washing sweater vest latley." She said. I took my earphones out and she repeated her self.

"You guys are so nosy." I stated

"Give me the deets!"

J.P.O.V.

Dani was in my car in the passangers seat with a guilty but as if she was still containing laughter. I shook my head as she just stared out the window. We were headed to a personal friend of mine also known as the director of Ford Models. He came to one of my photoshoots one time and said I wasn't gonna be big but now here I am. I wasn't sure if this was even gonna work. I strudded into the doors of Ford Models building in Los Angeles and approached the front desk.

"I have an appointment with John Caplan."

"Right this way." she led us to the elevator and clicked a button and said 209 and I nodded. It left me and dani in the elevator.

I tapped on the door that said John Caplan and 209. It opened with the jerk of the door and a the familiar man who was on his phone arguing up a storm.

"Just sit down and follow my lead and maintain posture and good smile."

"I've done photoshoots Jam-

"Hello, I don't remember having an appointment at this time." John glanced at his watch and returned to his chair.

"hello Mr. Caplan, Do you remember me, James Diamond."

"Your from Big Time Rush, my daughter dwells over you."

"You came to my very first photoshoot." I revealed. "You said I'd never get anyway but those are the words got me to where I am today."

"I remember."

"Well as a respectable actor, and a man who got through his career with your quote, could you do me a good favor?"

"What is it boy, I ain't got alot of time." He announced as I stood my ground

"My friend here is striving for the best and I was hoping you could give her some words, maybe not the words that got me through the years but something to get her going in her modeling career." I emphasized the word modeling so he would catch on. He got out of his leather chair with his hand tapping his chin as he came over to Dani and insepcted her

"She'll go far, but her emotional life will get in the way."

I had a feeling those words were going to haunt her everytime she cried

"Thank you so much, I have to go to an audition now but I'm hope we will meet again."

Dani stood up and shook his hand. He looked at her head to toe. I wasn't sure if he checked her out or insecting her assets to see if she was good for modeling.

"Can you outside for a second uh Dani."

"Yes of course." She answered in her soft tone. She closed the door which left John and I in the room.

"Whats the catch, I see this all the time."

"What do ya mean?" I answered as if I didn't have a clue

"Are you trying to impress her, is she your girlfriend or something?"

"I wish." I said but really shouldn't have. He gave me a satisfying face.

"I can see she has the potential in her figure, its just that she seems to have a bubble."

"Like no personality?" I asked. If that was the case than I could totally disagree with that because she is the most outspoken, enthusiastic, argumentable, amazing, beautiful girl I've ever met. "If thats what your saying then your so wrong, I mean would I take a girl with no personality." I said pimping my collar to my ralph Lauren shirt

"EH i wouldn't know your taste in girls but I like her, shes got the job."

"Thanks man, I owe you."

"You owe me a photoshoot." He demanded even though I wasn't on a contract with him

"but I'm on a contract with you?"

"You are now." He laughed "Double win for Caplan!"

I opened the door as she fell into my arms. "easdropping I see?"

**This story is almost over!**


	25. Final Chapter

**THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY FINAL CHAPTER  
>LOGAN&amp;CAMILLE<strong>

J.P.O.V.

"I'll be gone for 8 months." I informed as we stood paralell to the private jet. She nodded her head and looked up at me since I was a foot taller than her.

"I'm going to miss you so much and I've only known you for 3 weeks." She laughed as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the head. Her body against mine was comforting and let the whole world dissapear. It was amazing how 3 weeks can change your life.

"It's amazing how 1 person can change a persons life."

"You've definitly changed mine forever whether we spend the rest of our life together or not."

I pulled her into my lips pulling her up to my level, her arms wrapped around my neck tightly. I came and inch apart from her face staring into her deep green eyes. I couldn't resist one more kiss though. I crashed my lips to hers once more and intertwined our tounges and deepend the kiss.I felt the tears from her eyes come on to my face which made me want to make some of my own.

Kendall P.O.V.

"You love me so much, why?" I asked wondering the answer to this question. It might be a bad time to ask considering these were the last minutes we had together till we boarded the plane not to return for 8 months.

"I'm not sure." Jo said as she grined and giving off the vibe of love only she could give off to me. "I can't explain true love."

"Thats a good enough answer for me." I started talking as I leaned into to have our GoodBye Kiss.

Camille P.O.V. (3 weeks after get together)

The plane was intimitating. It kept saying 'there are a million others' but I tried to keep my eyes on Logan who gave me the look of trust.

"I'll be back." Logan said as he started smiling as the tears pooled in my eyes but I resisted to let them stroll down my face. It wouldn't do any good for Logan to see me sad.

"I know, and I'm anticipating the wait."

"I will be thinking about you." He paused as he glanced down at the pavement. "Worldwide." I laughed at his cheesy but sincerely sweet line.

"Same here and please don't let history repeat itself." I trailed off into a whisper. He rolled his eyes as the moment tensed up.

"I love you to much to let that happen again."

"I love you too."

"When I get back, we can start fresh without the Palm Woods, just me you and the future." He whispered in my ear as he took me into a romantic hug. He kissed me making the moment even more priceless than it already was.

There are alot of Lessons in this story... Whats the Lesson of the story? REVIEW

YOU HAVE TO REVIEW THE ENDING!


	26. NOTICE

SOO: I will be starting a new story called Now or Never around August 5. I'm about to get really busy starting the 7/15.

Its a James and Camille Romance/Drama

Tune in August 5th to see the summary and first chapter, I might say it might be my best story yet coming in 2nd to my James and Katie storys.

I can't really write a summary write now cause I've got writers block but your just going to have to trust me that it will be reallllly good and interesting.

There is no sequel for this story because i'm not really up to it and already have somehting else to work on

Pedophile Love will be done sometime, i'm not sure, I'm getting busy


End file.
